Letting go of your Dreams
by xxxMCRemoxxx
Summary: When 4 teens go on a road trip across country to see all of their favorite bands and more they meet their favorite musicians and its love at first sight. For most of them. My chemical romance, Tokio Hotel, Cobra Starship Fanfic. I made them really young.
1. Graduation ROADTRIP!

It was the end of my senior year. My friends and I were on the team for the senior prank. We were the third class to pull the prank and we were damn proud of it. Sadly though that would be the last time my friends and I would produce mischief at said high school. What seemed like years and years of ditching class to go to the Bashas down the street were about to go away and would never happen again. Seeing as it was summer that also meant that my friends Marissa and Robin were coming on a road trip around the country with me and we had 3 very important stops. Our parents still made us stay for the graduation ceremony. It was so short in real time but felt like an eternity to the 3 of us. When it was finally over we were screaming about going on a road trip. Our parents were going to bring us to the car rental place to get going so we all hopped in the car.

"KC did you get a Tahoe?" Marissa asked

"Yeah and yes it is black." I replied

"Why!?" robin and Marissa said simultaneously

"You guys got to pick all the stops except the Jersey ones so I get to pick the car." As I said that I realized we were going to my house not the rental place.

"Dad, where are we going?" I asked

"We are going to get your present. Oh and don't worry your entire luggage cargo stuff already there." He replied with a big grin on his face.

We turned the corner to my house and sitting in the drive way was the van that I had wanted forever. Behind it was my treasure, the yellow Mach 1 that had sitting in the tent behind the van down by my mom's house. Apparently it was now sitting in my drive way looking brand new. I screamed louder than robin when she wanted your attention and trust me, that's was loud. The car stopped and I got out and literally hugged the Yellow Mach 1.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I then ran and hugged the white van with yellow and green art on the side of it.

"Guys we need to name the cars and now!" I yelled at Marissa and Robin.

"I say Bill Frank Saporta for the van but that's just me." Marissa replied

"I agree!!!!" yelled Robin.

"Ok now the Mach 1 is mine to name with help to sort out the extra choices by you guys."

"Ok." Marissa and Robin both said in unison.

I then ran over and hugged my dad as he handed me 2 sets of car keys.

"The luggage is in the van and drive safe please." He announced to the three of us apparently.

The three of us then waved and got in the van. I then got out and got in the Mach 1.

"It is better to go to concerts in a Mach 1. Sorry!" I replied to their blank faces.

"Ok but we have to get going we are on a time crunch you go ahead I'll follow." Marissa said.

"Ok bye dad!!!" I yelled then we were off. We had 2 friends to pick up though. The first lived in the next major housing development over. So I drove and Marissa followed me to the gate. I typed in the pass code that worked for all the neighborhoods around there. I don't know if I had ever mentioned it but I hated this neighborhood it is where the guy that I loved yet hated at the same time. Apparently my friend lives next door to him so we pulled up to his house to see Julianne, Blaine, Connor, Mikey, and Morgan skate boarding. As we came by they stared at us like crazy. I got out of the Mach 1 and Marissa and Robin got out of the van. That made them stare even more, of course. They noticed me the most and I could feel their eyes gouging into my back. I was supper skinny and was wearing my favorite fish net tights under a gothic black miniskirt with tons of chains on it, A long sleeve black hoodie over my 4th favorite my chemical romance shirt, With my My Chemical Romance multi-album knee length converse. In a Goth or emo guy's eyes I was their perfect girlfriend and I just noticed that to everyone I was their perfect girlfriend. Well anyways we went over the route to the first stop in California we were going to drive for 6 hours and stop at Disneyland. Once the plan was set I went and got Kale, My hot emo current boyfriend, So that we could go. I knocked on the door and he came out and saw the van and dropped his bags. When He saw the Mach 1 his mouth hung wide open.

"God you rented an eight –wheeler van and a Mach 1 for a cross-country trip?" Kale asked in awe.

"No these were my graduation presents from my dad." I replied

"Your dad is awesome!" He said immediately

"Yeah I know," I noticed the boys were still staring", now your bags are going to go in the Mach 1 and you are riding with me."

"Ok how many seats are in both car totals?" He asked

"Um… I want to say 13 so we might have 2 completely empty cars." I smiled at him as he put his bags in the car. He smiled back. I went over to Marissa and Robin.

"Let us go make them Jealous. They know I am only 16 let them be angry we are going on a summer concert tour for two and a half months." I said.

"We shall." They replied simultaneously.

I told Kale and he came with us. The first person to greet anyone was Morgan and He only spoke to me.

"How's it going Gothica? That was my second name.

"Not bad Morgan, you?" I replied

"I am good what's with the cars and the luggage?" He asked

I looked at Marissa and Robin and then Kale."We are going on a cross-country trip, to a concert every night, in my graduation presents!" I smiled at the cars.

"Really wow Kasey, the girl that just got her license, is gonna go cross-country?"

"We have to go we are on a time crunch. So, bye!" I exclaimed and everyone got in their cars. I got a text message the other person couldn't come. So, to Disney we went.


	2. BILL!

When we got to Disney we stayed at the Bear Creek Disney Resort that had an entrance into California Adventure. We decided to just get one hotel room because we wanted to save money. I liked sleeping on the floor for some odd reason. Marissa and Robin shared the bed and Kale took the couch. We went to Disney for the rest of that night and came back to plan the next stop before going to sleep. The next day we woke up and got some breakfast while discussing the next stop.

"I get to see Bill tonight!!" Robin screamed in sudden excitement.

"We know. You have been screeching it at the top of your lungs since the graduation ceremony." Marissa and I told her.

Kale started laughing." Wow and how long before that?" He asked.

"At least 2 months before the end of school while we were adding the finishing touches to the trip." Marissa replied.

"No I have not!" Robin yelled in return," More like since Freshman year!"

We all laughed at that. We packed up, checked out and decided to stay at Disney until 2 that way we had plenty of time to get to the city and find a hotel.

"OMG! We may be at Disneyland but all I can think about is my Bill!" Robin exclaimed when we got to the Indiana Jones ride line.

"Cool we are too." I replied

Robin was so hyper she ran ahead of us.

"Well Now that she's not around I can tell you about all of the awesome backstage passes I got for a lot of the concerts." I told them while checking my phone. At the same time as I saw their wide open mouths I heard an extremely loud screech. Robin had heard me. We all ended up running to find her. She was so far away that you would have thought I had screamed it. For the rest of the line I ended up explaining how I got all of the passes. For the rest of the day I ended up explaining to Robin why I hadn't told her. We ended up doing a lot of the rides at Disney and the last ride we all went on at California Adventure was Screamin' 2 times to try and dry Kale and I off after Kale and I went on Grizzly river run 4 times. It didn't work. We ended up taking turns changing in the back of the van.

"Let's get lunch on the way up there and if you spill in the car you will spend tonight cleaning the car so, DON'T SPILL IN MY CAR!!" I said getting out of the van and getting into my car.

"How long is it going to be before we stop?" Kale asked.

"Um… Let's say in like 2 hours we will be in LA so, 2 hours and then we will get something to eat and drive around to find a hotel." I replied.

"Ok. I am going to take the DVD player out ok?" He asked. I nodded in response. We drove to LA watching Fast and The Furious.


	3. new achievement

When we got to La we found a nice Hilton down the street from the venue and got some McDonalds and brought it to the hotel.

" What time do we have to be at the concert. I NEED TO SEE BILL!!!!!!!" Robin screamed.

"6" I replied.

" okay lets go!" Robin said.

"No Its only 2!" I replied.

" Fine lets leave at 5. Now I will be watching TH tv!" robin said.

" Fine!" I replied.

**At 5:30**

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE AN HOUR AGO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin was mad because I was taking forever.

"I know we can leave now." After I said that she ran down the hall so fast the elevator was closed when we got there so we just took the stairs. When we got to the car we found Robin already in the backseat.

" She will kill us if we are late." I said to everyone.

They nodded to agree with me as we got in the car. It was a short 5 minute drive. When we got there we sat in line for about ten minutes before going inside. We were the only people who had backstage passes everyone else had meet and greet passes. Robin was freaking out the entire time. Finally it was tour turn to get autographs and pictures. Robin ran up to Bill and hugged him then asked for his autograph. Before she could say anything else and I am sure everyone was happy about that.

" I'm a dumbass! Even though I did shake his hand." Robin was mad at herself because she couldn't speak . I knew she liked him though but none of us spoke. I knew that Tom was hitting on me too until I introduced Kale as my boyfriend. That shut him up fast. I wish i had some way to get Bill to ask Robin out. Then I got an idea as they we heading on stage I asked bill to sing monsoon to Robin and he said yes if I would get her to go out with him. Of course I said yes to that.

When they we about too play Monsoon he came off stage and got her.

" I would like you to come on stage and sing with me please." Bill asked Robin.

" o-ok" Robin was shaking with excitement.

" I just hope she doesn't faint on stage." I said as Bill introduced Robin on stage. Marissa and Kale were amazed that I had set this up. They were about to say something to me when the music started. They both sang wonderfully. Their voices complimenting each other. They were amazing even I stared wide-eyed. It was beautiful the crowd screaming at the top of their lungs at the end. When they came off stage I told Bill to ask her out now.

" Robin do you want to hang out tonight?" Bill asked her.

" I would love to Bill." Robin replied.

"Ok do you want to get something to eat after I change?" He was smiling like crazy.

" ok" She was acting super shy still but she was getting better.

" ok see you in like 20 minutes"

He left and went into his dressing room. She just stood there speechless and we left her there until Bill came out and she snapped out of her trance as he grabbed her hand. She blushed as they walked away together and Tom walked over to Marissa with his cocky smile on his face. I looked at Marissa and she looked like she was going to hit him if he touched her.

" Would you like to come get something to eat with me?" Tom asked her.

" No I'm not hungry but thanks bye." She told him.

She then turned around and continued to walk out of the building to the car leaving Tom standing there being laughed at by Georg and Gustav.


	4. break up

**Marissa**

"I am Bad-ass!" I yelled about my new achievement of turning down an international rock star.

"What are we going to do with you." KC was just jealous because I was asked out by someone famous and she wasn't.

" Lets go back to the hotel before he comes after me." I hope he doesn't anyways.

We were laughing all the way to the hotel. I left to go get food for dinner and when I got back Robin and Bill were making out on the couch with KC and Kale nowhere in sight.

" God, at least he kept it in his pants. We can only hope for KC and Kale." Wow and it was only the first date and I have to deal with this.

"Sorry" Robin's cheeks were cherry red as she spoke.

"Its ok where's KC and Kale?" I was sort of expecting her to say out.

" I think they are in the bedroom." I wonder what they were doing in there.

" Ok well I will just leave you guys can stay and have your fun." I was walking towards the bed room and when I opened the doors Kale was sitting on the floor in front of the bed with a "I'm pissed off expression" and KC was on the bed with her "if I felt like crying I'd cry because I am pissed an my heart has been broken" expression. I beckoned her to come into the living room after checking that Robin and Bill had left. The two of us went out to the car. As soon as we got in she started crying.

"Did you and Kale break up because I am sorry but we don't need this right now and if you guys did break up why?" I was suddenly pissed at Tom. Weird.

"He broke up with me because he thought was going to date Tom." Now I was pissed at Tom and Kale.

" Well just start dating him and make him jealous." Maybe that would help maybe not. Maybe that was why I was pissed at him. But why was I pissed at him before I knew why they broke up? Then I realized she was staring at me.

" or we can go get some ice cream?" That always helped especially if it was carvel ice cream for her.

" I am driving" Damn she was protective of her cars. Next shes gonna tell me we have to eat there so that we don't spill in the mustang.

" And we are eating inside so we don't spill in the mustang." Damn I am either psychic or she is really predictable. I think she is just that predictable. When we got back Tom was there he said he was picking up Bill. We brought him up to the room and he saw that KC had been crying and tried to hit on her and she actually punched him. Everyone but Tom laughed at that. Instead he spoke in German.

"Arscloch" I knew what that meant.

" Don't call me or my friends an asshole or any other curse in any other language because I will know what you say and in what language." Knowing curse words in every other language fluently came in handy sometimes.

" ok well we have to go tonight so keep in touch and I want you guys to come and see us in Germany." Bill really did love Robin and Robin loved him back the same way.

The next day it was time to leave Marissa rode with me and Kale rode in the van with Robin. Our next major destination was Minnesota for the Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is, And Cobra Starship concert. This was the stop that Marissa had chosen and she was going to pick all the stops until Jersey after that. Right now Robin decided we would drive to Vegas and stop depending on what time it was when we got there.

We got there at 12 and Robin decided to keep driving to Utah and stop in some little town in east Utah.


	5. lunch with Gabe and dinner with William

**Marissa**

After another 2 days on the road and 1 night sleeping in the van we made it to Minnesota. With 1 day to spare. KC and I decided to leave Kale alone, He was probably going home tomorrow because we broke up, and Robin with the phone permanently attached to her ear because she was talking to Bill. We went to the college that we would soon be going to look around. It was awesome and we were in the same dorm which was awesome. We spent the entire day at the college and when we got back to the hotel all of Kales stuff was gone and he was nowhere in sight. No one asked any questions we all knew he went home because he broke up with me and it was awkward sharing a room with your ex but we called him and left a message saying we hope he had fun on his phone.

The next morning none of us woke up until 11 and I was the first one awake and had to wake everyone up because we were going to my concert tonight. They got really mad at me but didn't care because we needed to get dressed and fast so we would have time to get to the venue and be in the line for the backstage passes and get food. By the time we were all dressed and ready to get food it was 3 and we had about an hour and a half before we had to be there. We ended up getting McDonalds and eating it on the way there and I accidentally spilled in the back seat but hoped she wouldn't notice. She did and threatened to turn around if I didn't clean it up. Harsh it was only ketchup but I cleaned it up anyways.

We got there just in time to go in. KC and her awesome able-to-get-the-best-tickets-in-the-world powers were totally loved right now. We might have been last in line for the meet and greet but we were the only ones staying for the show backstage. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA beat that all these loser girls here have to go sit in their seats and we get to-. My thoughts cut off as Gabe walked up to me because I apparently hadn't moved since we got in the line.

" Hi I'm Gabe but I am sure you already knew that." Gabe said pointing to my shirt I had my Mrs. Gabe Saporta t-shirt on so that was a good assumption.

" Hi I'm Marissa. Nice to meet you finally." He was so hot in front of me now I wanted to kiss him.

" do you want to come down there and get your picture taken with us?" wow I had really spaced out there.

" Of course!" Wow I was surprisd I could move as I followed him towards the cobra starship table after that it would be Fall Out Boy and then The Academy is. When we got down there I jumped in between Ryland and Gabe in the picture. I smiled and Gabe signed my vip pass and I went to take it back but he turned it over and wrote his number on the back of it. I froze and thought I was going to faint but I pulled myself together and went to the next table I stood by pete and had tham sign my Ticket. At the next table I had to stop and take everything in again and froze staring at William. Then I felt a tug on my wrist. It was KC trying to pull me forward. I stood next to William and Andy on the end I had them sign my poster and William gave me his number and wrote stay in touch. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. After that were sat down back stage and when that cancert started I was screaming out every word.

I had a good time especially when Gabe and William looked me in the eyes when singing my favorite songs.

I was so tired when we got back. I fell asleep right away. I made breakfast got dressed and called Gabe while everyone was asleep.

"Hello?" Gabe sounded wide awake and super energized.

"Hi Gabe it's Marissa from the concert yesterday." I was suddenly energized too.

" Oh hi Marissa I was wondering if you would like to come have lunch with me before we left for the next city?" Wow can I speak or am I gonna have a heart attack?

" I would love too."

" ok I will pick you up at 1230 is that ok?"

" yeah I am at the Hilton 2 streets away from the concert venue."

"ok see you then,bye"

"bye"

I hung up. Was I dreaming or did Gabe Saporta just ask me out. *_Pinch*_No it was real. Should I call William now or wait? I think I am going to call him now.

"Hello?" he sounded like he was bored.

"Hi William it's Marissa from the concert yesterday."

"Oh Hi I was wondering if you would ike to come have lunch with me?"

" I would but I am going to kunch with Gabe. Sorry"

"Oh that's ok what about dinner?" He sounded kinda pissed.

" Ok"

"Ok can I pick you up at 7?" He sounded better now.

" Ok I am at the Hilton 2 streets away from the venue."

" ok and it will be a formal dinner, bye"

"Ok bye"

I screamed the Robin fangirl scream. Everyone woke up and ran to find me.

" WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!" KC and Robin screamed together.

" I have a lunch date with Gabe Saporta and a dinner date with William beckett and I need to go shopping so lets go to the mall."


	6. Love with

**KC**

Now I felt left out. My boyfriend just dumped me. My friend Robin is dating her celebrity crush.

My friend Marissa is going on a date with each of her celebrity crushes. On top of all that I don't have a crush on anyone in My Chemical Romance. Unless one of them liked me because I would be glad to change my opinion.

We ended up going to the mall and going to the formal gowns store in there. I didn't know why but she chose this weird knee length neon green dress and green high heels to go with it. Robin bought a yellow dress and heels to go with it and I got a black mid thigh length dress. Then we went to hot topic and I got black skull high heels to go with my dress, a checkered wrist band, body jewelry, 3 pairs of black jeans, neon orange converse, fishnet jacket, 2 MCR t-shirts, blue hair dye, orange hair dye, 2 pairs of converse and a belt. I am a Hot Topic junky. Marissa bought more jewelry, jeans, and a belt. Robin bought more shirts, a pair of heels, and make up. After hot topic I went and got my bottom lip pierced, a barbell in my eyebrow, and my ear pierced one more time. Marissa got her ears pierced again. Robin got a barbell in her eyebrow. The final stop was for me to get a tattoo. I got a star on my forearm. I also got a zoid tattoo on my neck. Marissa wanted to go to the music store and get some CDs. I got Life On a Murder Scene because I don't have that CD. Robin spent her time in the store talking to Bill. After that we went back to the hotel and Marissa put on her new jeans and belt with a plain black t-shirt and classic converse. As she was doing her makeup there was a knock on the door. I went and got the door.

" Hi is Marissa here?" It was Gabe

" Yeah do want to come in while I go get her?"

" Sure."

He walked in and sat on the couch. I went and got Marissa. She was still doing her makeup.

"He is here you look fine now go."

" Ok, bye guys."

" bye" Robin and I and I both said and we waited until we heard the door close to go out in too the living room. We watched Life On A Murder Scene after that.

**2 hours later**

The door opened and Gabe and Marissa walked in holding hands.

" I had a great time thanks for bringing me out."

" no problem. Just keep in touch." He kissed her cheek.

"I will ,bye."

"bye"

He closed the door behind him and she fainted on to the couch. Half an hour later she woke up.

"He kissed my cheek!!!!!!!!!!"

" we know we were standing right here." I was pissed because once again I was basically a loner until I found another bf.

"ok well I need to take a nap before I get ready for my date with William."

"ok I will wake you up in 2 hours."

"ok thanks"

She walked into the bedroom and fell asleep. I stayed in the living room watching the video still.


	7. Does this mean i'm youe BF?

I went and woke up Marissa at 5 and she got in the shower. When she got out I helped her do her hair. We straitened her hair and put it in a messy ponytail. Then she put her dress on and I did her makeup. By the time we were done there was a knock on the door. She got up and I went to get the door. William was there.

" Hey , is Marissa here?"

"Yeah let me get her."

"Marissa!!" I yelled

Marissa came out from the bedroom wearing her dress. He stared at her wide-eyed.

" Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"ok "

"bye guys" She was waving bye to us as they left.

Robin and I went to the living room and watched Scary Movie 1,2,3, and 4. I fell asleep in the middle of the 2nd one. When I woke up the next day Marissa was asleep on the couch still in her dress and Robin was asleep on the bed. I woke Marissa up. When I saw her face I thought she had been crying and her dress was ripped.

" WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"When we got to the restaurant the place was swarming with fans and when we got inside they wouldn't leave us alone and when I went to the bathroom a fan was jealous and said I shouldn't be going out with William and she ripped up my dress and then I told William I had to go and he drove me home and said he was sorry about all of this."

"I am so sorry Marissa did he call you after that?"

"I don't know I fell asleep right after He dropped me off let me check my phone"

She went over and looked at her phone.

"Yes he called me 14 times and Gabe called me once and I have 10 voice messages. Let me listen to them." She went off into the bathroom and came back out an hour later.

"He left like super long messages and all he said was that he was super sorry and Gabe wants to see me before he leaves."

" Ok call Gabe first and then call William while you pack your stuff ok?"

"Ok" She walked back into the bathroom to change while she called Gabe.

"Hi Marissa"

"Hi Gabe"

"Hey I was wondering if I could see you one more time before I left?"

"That would be cool but We have to leave soon because we have a schedule for the next couple of weeks."

" Ok can I come get you right now and can we go do something?"

"How about in like an hour I need to pack ok "

" Ok well do you want to go to the water park?"

"ok"

"ok see you in an hour bye"

"bye"

**Marissa**

I was done packing but needed to call William. I had to get ready to go to the water park though. I will call him when I am in the car on the way to Jersey. I got ready to go with Gabe. I was going to bring extra clothes and hair stuff so I could take a shower later. I was packed and ready to go just in time. He knocked on the door just then. I went and got the door this time.

"Hey"

"Hey are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am"

"Ok"

"Bye guys"

We left and got in his car. The water park was 20 minutes away and in the car we got to know each other better.

"So are you on vacation or are you see realatives?"

"no my friends and I are on a concert tour around the country and so far we have seen Tokio Hotel, Hey Monday, Rancid, The offspring, Fall Out Boy, The Academy is, and Cobra Starship. We have major stops like for your concert and the Tokio Hotel concert. The next Major stop is My Chemical Romance for KC.'

"Cool so when do you guys leave?"

" We are going to leave right after I get back"

"Oh cool"

"Yeah I want to stay but I need to keep going for KC."

"Why did something happen?"

" Yeah her bf came with us but broke up with her and now both of her friends are dating their fav musicians so she feels really left out and sad."

" That is really sad and you dating does that mean I am your BF?"

"Yes but I will never get to see you."

" Maybe maybe not"

"It's not like you can come with us on the rest of the Road trip."

" What if I can?" The car had stopped we were there.

"I don't know if you're allowed to"

" Really?" our faces were just inches apart

" What are you saying?"

"That I can come with you"

"Really?"

"Really"

In that moment our lips touched. It might have last for 10 seconds or 10 minutes but I wasn't keeping track of time. When it was over he got out came and opened the door for me.

"do I need to pack?"

"definitely"

"good"


	8. Shopping and sadnees

**KC**

Marissa came back with Gabe and said he was coming with us. I was upset but it didn't bother me that much. We all left and went to the next city for the Kings of Leon concert It was awesome. After that it was Jersey. We were going to stay at my uncle Mikey's house. When we got there I noticed that Gabe and Marissa had fallen asleep in the back of the van. I woke them up.

" Hey we are here!!" They got up right away.

" Ok I know now when's the concert?" Marissa was getting her stuff to go inside.

" Tomorrow at 7 at Maxwell's in Hoboken and in 2 days I forgot where at 8."

" Okay"

We walked in and chose our rooms Marissa and Gabe to one room Robin and I to another. I walked down stairs for dinner even though it was 1 in the morning.

" My new name is Ghost."

"Why are you changing your name this time?" Marissa didn't care she just liked asking questions.

" I just like Ghost and I am going to the mall tomorrow . goodnight."

"Night Ghost" everyone was happy that I wasn't spazing over the concert.

**The Next Day**

When I woke up I got dressed and went to wake up Robin and Marissa to go to the mall. Robin was ready to go and was talking to Bill purse in hand and Marissa was ready to go talking to Gabe. Gabe was gonna come with us but had to wear a hoodie and sunglasses. When we got to the mall I automatically went to the tattoo place to get another tattoo or two. The first one was going to be 5 stars in a circle on my back each smaller than the first. The second was going to be Halloween across my knuckles. That one hurt but not too much. Then I got my belly button pierced. After that we went to the Hot Topic in that mall and I bought a ton more stuff. After that Robin and Marissa wanted to go clothes shopping so we did. We went to Zumiez and Gabe and Marissa had to have spent at least $600 dollars on shoes alone. Robin bought some clothes. I got a ton of stickers. After that I got some more converse at Journeys.

At 5 we left to get everyone else and got to the concert just in time. This wasn't my chance at love so I was still sad and I have been since Kale left.


	9. Was He pointing at me?

**Marissa**

As we were walking in Ghost was extremely calm. We were the first inside so we were in the front. We waited for the band for 1 hour and she was still calm. As they came on Ghost's years suddenly had a certain sparkle added to them even though her eyes were as black as could be. She sang every single word even the words to the song that no one knew. Frank and Gerard were watching her and she was keeping eye contact with Gerard, Frank, and Mikey. Suddenly they stopped playing.

" How's it going Hoboken!" Gerard yelled into the mike. The crowd yelled in at his response.

"Ok good well one of you lucky fans is going to go jam with us on stage tomorrow at our concert!" The crowd yelled in response and people were already yelling for them to get picked.

"Well this person seems to deserve it!" All of the crowd screamed. Gerard pointed at Ghost.

**KC**

All of the crowd screamed and Gerard pointed at me.

"How about you?!" He held his hand out to help me on stage and I took it. Frank also helped me on stage.

"Hi what's your name?"

" KC but everyone calls me Ghost."

"Well Ghost are you ready to rock out on stage with us tomorrow!?"

"Hell Yeah!!"

"I already have tickets so I am going to give these to people in the back k?" I reached up to whisper in his ear.

"Yeah go ahead" He whispered in my ear and smiled.

"Well here's the tickets?"

"I will be right back" I jumped into the crowd and landed on my feet. I ran to the back of the room and handed the 6 tickets to the 6 girls sitting in the back. They screamed and hugged me before I made my break back to the stage. When I got back the whole band was smiling.

"Thx but I already had tickets and it sucks having to sit in the back so enjoy girls!!!"

"We will see you tomorrow Ghost!!"

"Ok bye!"

I got off of the stage as if nothing special had just happened. I continued with singing and making eye contact. They played all of my favorite songs and everyone in the band was constantly looking at me. After awhile they said their goodbyes and everyone left. We just sat there and waited for everyone to clear out.

"That was so cool Gerard and Frank touched you!!" Marissa was freaking out.

"Yeah don't wash your hands right?" Gabe thought all of this was funny Robin just sat there laughing.

"FYI I don't get OFD!"

" What is OFD?" Gabe was new to this"

"Obsessive Fangirl Disorder and I don't get crushes on people in bands I like and stop staring like that are you even paying attention!?" Marissa was starting to make me mad. Just as I was about to yell at her she pointed behind me just in time to hear his voice.

"Maybe we could change that?" Frank Iero was standing behind me. I turned around.

"Or we can start as friends?"

"I can deal with that."

"Ghost"

"Frank, Nice tattoos."

"Oh so you like them I have 4. 1 on my back, 1 on my neck, 1 on my forearm, and obviously my hand and I am going to get more."

"Cool well I have to many to count."

"Funny well I have to go see you tomorrow."

"How?"

"Backstage passes." He smiled and we walked out.

"Dude you were just hit on by Frank Iero and you're not freaking out." Gabe is always amazed.

"Yeah got a problem with that?" I was starting to get pissed.

"No I just thought you would have been freaking out from what I have heard about you!"

"Marissa what did you tell him?"

"Nothing Sazzy Frank."

"Oh that's what you told him about Smexi Beckett!" She was horrified.

"Yeah I said it."

"Smexi Beckett no Smexi Saporta?"

"There was I alternated between the 2 Gabey."

"Ok lets go Tim and Judy are coming over tomorrow."

"Aye Aye Sazzy Frank!!" Gabe said saluting me.

"You are enjoying this way to much!"

"Yeah I know" Marissa was crying because she was laughing so hard.

"Well lets leave before you pass out from loss of oxygen!" I was sort of mad but my heart seemed to be fluttering as we drove away.


	10. Weddings, stories, and tattoos

**Ghost **

**The next Day**

I woke up to Robin blabbering off to Bill in Germany. I knew that she was going to go see him in Germany until her school started after the trip. I also knew that Marissa was going to go on tour with Gabe until School started and I was going to go back to AZ to deal with the 'rents and how I should be careful what I do and when I do it for the rest of my life. I got up after that terrifying thought and took a shower and got ready to go meet Tim and Judy. I knew they were living proof that I was alone they were going to get married and I can't even keep a bf. I quickly shook that thought off as I dressed in Black skinny jeans, a dark purple spaghetti strap top with my bite me hoodie , purple mesh arm warmers, With my custom purple zebra striped knee length converse. I then realized it was almost 8 and we had to meet them at8. I grabbed Robin, Gabe, and Marissa and we all hopped in the van. We were meeting Judy and Tim at a Starbucks in the city so I could get some coffee without having to go into bitch made right away. We got there I got my coffee and we went shopping again. I got more tattoo of course while we caught up with Judy and Tim. As I was getting Jack Skellington put on my arm with Ogie Bogieput on my left arm. Tim was explaining about how Judy and him were having a good time in college together(Judy was in our class but she graduated early to go to college with Tim) and how they were always with each other. I suddenly sank into depression again. I completely blacked out, in fact I didn't hear the guy ask if I wanted anything else. I ended up getting the trick-or-treaters, sally, and the mayor put in with Jack and Ogie. I also got The broken heart that was sewn back together on my inner ankle. I wanted more but everyone else wanted to go shopping so I decided I would think about what else I wanted and go back before we left.

Judy wanted to go Bridesmaid shopping for the wedding. So we all went in and I told her the only dress she would get me to wear was a black one but she told me the theme was Harry Potter I knew I had Nothing to worry about. She said she wanted to have 4 bridesmaids, one for each house and I called Gryffindor and then she said I would be her best bridesmaid if I was that. I changed my mind though when I found this awesome Dark Green dress and decided I was going to be Slytherin and Tim said who ever we broght as dates would wear the same color shirt or tie as the house we are and would be his best men because no one could come with him. Gabe and Marissa had automatically decided on Ravenclaw so they could wear blue. I bought my dress then and she was ok with me wearing converse to go with my dress and I told her I could design them tonight and buy them tomorrow. Robin and Bill would be Gryffindor and wear red. And we just needed someone to be Hufflepuff. After we got all that stuff It was time to go(just kidding I have like 10 hours!) almost so I went back and got more tattoos while they all went off and did more shopping. I got 2 crossed Guitars on the back of my neck, I got a bird tattoo that said knocked out by a feather on the banner that goes around it on my shoulder, I got the skeleton lovers in a coffin on my left leg on the inner ankle, I got a coffin with wings and a heart lock that had a banner around it that said unloveable on my right arm, I got another star with a banner that said you give what you get, I got stars going down my side, I got vampire bites on my neck, I got glow in the dark flames on my lower back, an evil laughing pumpkin on my shoulder blade, and Search and Destroy with a gun on my stomach. He finished up as the guys came and got me.

"Hey Ghost it's time to – OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!" Marissa came in while everyone waited outside and she walked in while I was paying.

"How many 'effin tattoos did you get!?"

"9, I think, and I am kinda knumb right now."

"Ok well it is time to go to the concert."

"I know that let's go."

I finished paying and walked out to the other guys. Marissa started telling them how I got like a million tattoos and they wanted to see them all when we get in the car. I showed them to everyone.

" I don't know how you can deal with all of the pain!" Gabe thought it was so cool and everyone pretty much said that.

"It's easy just don't pay attention while they are doing it and for the first 10 minutes after that and then you go knumb from your body going into shock." We got in to the car and I showed them all of tattoos. They wanted to know why in my right mind would I get that many tattoos in 1 day.

"Did they hurt?" Robin was still amazed.

"Only for the first 10 minutes after they do it and while they do it."

"that is so cool I keep forgetting to ask Bill about his. Oh well I will ask him when I go to Germany before we come back for the wedding." Robin was so excited.

"We are going to the Wedding before the trip is over and Bill is coming here." Marissa was confused but I got it right away.

"He asked you to marry him!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled s loud that Gabe swerved and almost crashed.

"yes!!!!!!!!!!"

"Awesome for you Robin!" Everyone was happy for her. I was really happy for her but I was really depressed myself from all of these relationships that were going on around me.

'When we got home I grabbed the tickets and the VIP passes. I grabbed my CDs for them to sign too.

We went to the concert with our backstage passes. I saw the girls that I gave the tickets to standing by the door waiting to go back stage. They ran up hugged me and gave me gifts.

"Thanks but it's not-" I was cut off by the doors opening and the girls running in. We followed in after them. They only had meet and greet passes with front room seats we had backstage passes. They left and they came to see us.

"Ghost How's it going?"

"Good may I introduce Tim Nicol, Judy I don't know her last name and they are getting married, Robin I don't know her last name she is getting married to Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel," Everybody's mouth dropped. Robin's phone rang.

"Sorry it's Bill I'll be back in a few minutes." She answered and went off into the corner.

"Oh this is Marissa and her boyfriend Gabe Saporta from Cobra Starship."Gabe and Marissa waved hi and walked away for a few minutes.

"You must be lonely" Gerard was right.

"Why would I be lonely?"

"Because everybody is either getting married or going out with someone really important!" He seemed a little peeved but he was right I was really lonely I wish I had someone.

"If I was lonely I would done something to go with my loneliness!"

"Ok you don't have to yell." Mikey looked almost scared.

" aye aye captain Milkey Way!!" everyone laughed then looked confused.

"Milkey Way?" Frank asked

" Yeah that was my old friends nickname for you so I call you that now."

"That is creative by aren't nicknames usually shorter than the original name?" Gerard smacked mikey in the back of the head.

"What was that for!?"

"for being rude to a girl now get some respect!"


	11. Dont ever do that again

**Ghost**

After that Brother fighting and respect issues we all started talking some more.

"Gabe aren't you guys on tour?" Gerard thought they were still on tour right now.

"On a break" After that I walked over to the stage. I t was so big and I was going to be on it in a little while. I was nervous just thinking about it. I was wondering what I was going to do as someone put their hand on my shoulder. Whoever it was, was now laying on the floor because I flew him onto the floor. I looked down to find Frank moaning in pain in front of me and everyone was laughing behind me.

"Remind me never to scare you again!"

"oops sorry I didn't mean to!?" everyone was still laughing behind me as I helped him up.

"I know do you want to go get a drink with me in the dressing room?"

"sure" we walked back stage and as the doors closed I heard them say

"where did Frank and Ghost go?"

When we got to the dressing room in the maze of tunnels we sat down on the couch and had some coffee.

"Where are you from?"

"I was born in Jersey and moved to Cali when I was 3 and AZ when I was almost 9 and now we are on a roadtrip."

"Cool where in Jersey are you from?"

"I was born in Somerville, Lived In Branchburg."

"Cool how did you come across My Chem?"

"I like wttbp looked up the video and got in trouble so I listened to the vids on mtv when I looked at the tab again it was on the im not okay vid with Gerard's drawings and I loved them so i got to your music through Gerard after learning his story. Now my turn to ask question!"

"Fine"

"What is your favorite holiday?"

"HALLOWEEN of course." He said that as he showed me his hands.

"OMFG I have the same tattoo!!" I showed him mine.

"Yeah I saw that last night."

"Did you get it today!?"

"No I have had it for awhile. What about you what's with the new tattoo on your neck? When did you get that one?" He was right he only knew about 4 of my tattoos.

"I got like 10 new ones to day." His mouth fell open.

"let me guess ankles , stomach, shoulders, and back right?"

"Yeah what are you a mind reader?"

"no those are the most common spots for tattoos."

"oh cool."

"what did you get?"

"I got jack skellington, Sally, The trick-or-treaters, the major, and Ogie bogie on my arm" O took off my jacket to show him.

"1 on each of my inner ankles" I took off my shoes and showed him.

"1 on each of my shoulder blades and 1 on my shoulder" I showed him those.

"1 on my lower back" I showed him that one as I turned the lights off because it was glow in the dark.

"1 going down my right side and 1 on my stomach and that's it for now" I showed him those and sat down on the couch next to him.

"for now?" He was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah I will get more when I don't have to go back to my parents for 1 month is that ok with you?"

"sorry just asking why do you have to go back to your parents? Aren't you 18?"

"no I am almost 17" His jaw dropped after I said that.

"Your 16!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well since I am not 17 yet then yes"

"Nice"

"I know so how long is the rest of the tour before it's over?"

"um … 1 more show after this"

"cool"

"yeah I know how much longer for your road trip thing?"

"um 5 more days we, Robin and I, are going to head back to AZ. Marissa is going with Gabe on tour and when we get back Robin is getting on a plane to Germany and them in August we are all reassembling for Judy and Tim's wedding and Bill and Robin's after that"

"You are really lonely then?"

"How does that affect you?"

"What I don't want you to be lonely?" he started leaning closer to me.

"What if I want to be lonely?" my breathing was becoming heavy and he was coming closer.

"I could change that" Our lips met at that exact moment and we kissed for 10 seconds but it felt like a life time. We broke apart as we heard laughing coming from the hall. We looked out the window in the door and saw nothing. I got up and looked down out the door to see everyone sitting there and they were all dead. I was going to slap all of them at least once. I motioned for Frank to come help me we agreed that he would hold them and I would hit them because I was stronger. We burst out the door and he caught the guys by their hoods and sleeves. I slapped Robin and marissa on the back of the head. I turned to the guys.

"Don't hit Gabe he's too pretty!" I nodded and Frank let him go."Ok carry on"

"Ok now punishment?" I cracked my knuckles and the guys looked at each other in sheer terror. First I sent for Mikey and told him as possibly the most responsible of the group he should have told them not to do that. Next I went for Ray and told him if he did it again that he wasn't going to have the tenies chasing after him for his hair because he wouldn't have any. I told bob not to do it again or else with my " I will kill you if it happens again" look. Gerard I knew I would have the most trouble with. In the end I threatened to use my super human abilities to make him wear all pink or the rest of his life and make him dye his hair red again. Then I finally started hitting. They each got at least 2 slaps from me.

"Dude keep your GF under control!!"

"I don't want to she's hot when she's like this"

"Awe thanks your hot too" the guys were gently trying to get out of Frank's grasp and Gerard did. I tackled him and tied him to a pole that was supporting the roof.

"Would suggested spying!?" The guys all pointed at Gerard.

"Frank you can let them go" The second he let go the ran for Gerard.

"Touch him and your punished with him. They all stopped in their tracks.

"Oh we have to get ready let's go guys" mikey was trying to get them all out of it. Ray stayed.

"Frank do you had any scissors" Ray ran after everybody else.

"Now Gerard one thing I don't take lightly is people spying on my love life so you will be wearing pink for the next 2 weeks unless you can convince me not to make you wear only pink"

"um I'm your BF's best friend"

"Ok you got off easy this time now if you ask Marissa if I am always this way she will say yes and I will get worse so bye bye." I untied him and he ran away.

"Now Frank what were you saying?"

"Would you go out with me?"

"Of course"


	12. Stop flattering me

**Robin**

Let's see how my life has been going so far.

I went on a road trip with my friends. I am about to marry Bill Kaulitz, from Tokio Hotel, and yet I am still extremely lonely. Well I didn't care because after we Leave in 5 days I will be flying back to Germany to plan the wedding . Marissa was going to go with Gabe and Ghost was going to do whatever. Well I was happy for them. I was super excited and I felt even better now that I wasn't going to leave Kasey here alone while the rest of us are having fun all over the world. Well the guys were about to come get Ghost for her 3 songs that she would sing for the crowd and she was really nervous. I went to go calm her down but she said she just needed some coffee. I walked over the couch sat down and called Bill.

**Ghost**

I was really nervous and robin came to calm me down and I said I just needed some coffee so when she went and sat down I ran back stage to the room Frank had showed me and grabbed more coffee than ran back to the right stage area. I drank my coffee just in time as Gerard walked off stage and grabbed me.

"Don't be nervous" He was right but he has done this 100s of times before.

"I'm not nervous just jumpy but let's go" We walked on stage and were met by roars from the crowd.

"This is my good friend she will be singing 3 songs with us tonight give it up for… Ghost!!!!!!!!!!!'

The crowd roared even louder as I grabbed a mike. I was going to be singing Mama, Give 'em hell hid, and Helena.

"Now tell me if it's bad because that would be constructive for me but don't kill me for singing a MCR song. I know they aren't meant to be fucked with." As I said that into the mike the crowd screamed again.

"Now this is my favorite song from the black parade" The explosions started. And the guitar came with it and I started singing.

_Mama we all go to hell, _

_Mama we all go to hell._

_I'm writing this letter and wishing you well, _

_Mama we all go to hell._

_Oh well now, _

_Mama we're all gonna die, _

_Mama we're all gonna die._

_Stop asking me questions, _

_I'd hate to see you cry_

_Mama we're all gonna die._

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah_

_We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah_

_You made us oh so famous, _

_We'll never let you go, _

_And when you go don't return to me my love._

_Mama we're all full of lies, _

_Mama we're meant for the flies_

_And right now they're building a coffin your size, _

_Mama we're all full of lies._

The crowd was screaming and the guys were staring.

_Well mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue, _

_You should have raised a baby girl, _

_I should have been a better son._

_If you could _

_Coddle the infection_

_They can amputate at once._

_You should have been, _

_I could have been a better son._

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah_

_We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah_

_You made us oh so famous, _

_We'll never let you go._

_She said 'You ain't no son of mine', _

_For what you done they're gonna find, yeah, _

_A place for you and just you mind, _

_Your manners when you go._

_And when you go don't return to me my love._

_That's right._

_Mama we all go to hell, _

_Mama we all go to hell._

_It's really quite pleasant, _

_Except for the smell._

_Mama we all go to hell._

_Two, three, four._

_Mama! _

_Mama! _

_Mama! _

_Ohhhhhh! _

_Mama! _

_Mama! _

_Mama! _

_Ma... _

_And if you would call me your sweetheart, _

_I'd maybe then sing you a song._

_But the shit that I've done, _

_With this fuck of a gun, _

_You would cry out your eyes all along._

_We're damned after all, _

_Through fortune and flame we fall._

_And if you can say then I'll show you the way to return from the ashes you call... _

_We all carry on, _

_When our brothers in arms are gone._

_So raise your glass high, _

_For tomorrow we die, _

_And return from the ashes you call... _

They were still screaming as I started Give 'em hell kid. I stopped before I sang Helena.

"Now this song is about Mikey and Gerard's Grandma and I think we should all say hi before we sing it so scream it now New Jersey!" Mikey and Gerard looked at me and mouthed thanks. I nodded in response.

"Now keep her in mind as you help me sing this first part with me now" We sang the first part and after that I continued singing. When I finished we all said good night and left the stage.

"You have an amazing voice have you ever had singing lessons?" Mikey was trying to cover for his previous actions.

"No I haven't and stop flattering it's annoying"

"I am not flattering you it was really good"

"whatever you say we need to go!"

"Wait when will I get to see you again!?" Frank was running after me.

"here" I pulled the sharpie I had out of my pocket and wrote my number on his arm.

"call me tonight after 1.

"ok bye" Frank and the band went to go change and we got in the band to drive Judy and Tim to the airport so we could go home.


	13. WHERE'S THE PIE!

When we got home it was midnight. Everybody fell asleep watching at 12:30 House of Wax. I didn't fall asleep because this was going to be the first time I had seen the entire movie as a whole. At 1:30 Frank called me. We talked about each other until 3.

"I have to go" I didn't want to but I needed to sleep.

"Wait can we hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Ok I will pick you up at 7 for dinner formal event."

"ok but why formal then I have to wear a dress?"

"Well then wear a black one with high top converse."

"Stop reading my mind it gets annoying!"

"Your just predictable!" I heard someone yelled for him to shut up in the backround and he yelled back at them.

"no I am not first of all and second of all I need to sleep and go pick out a dress for you so good night"I told him my uncle's address and hung up. That night I got the greatest idea.;)

**The next day**

**6:45**

I was wearing the formal dress I had bought when Marissa went on her date with William. It was black and cam down to just above my knees. I had on high top, all black converse that came up to my mid-thigh. I was finishing my hair as he knocked on the door.I finished my hair and walked out to the living room to find my uncle Mikey and Marissa giving him the "if you hurt her your dead" talk.

"Hi" He was looking at me surprised.

"Hi, ready to go?"

"Yup are you?"

"Yup"

"then we are off" I grabbed his hand and we walked out the door to find a Black corvette parked outside.I looked at him and he nodded. I let go of his hand and ran to the car and got in. He got in 5 seconds after I did. He started driving.

"So where are we going?"

"somewhere in NYC"

"That's far for a dinner"

"You're worth it"

"awe thanks"

"Do you like Juniors?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? If you were born in NY or NJ you have to love Juniors it is a rule"

"Yeah I should have known that well there's dessert and Dinner is a surprise"

"Ok well we have like an hour before we get there right?"

"Yeah why?"

"What's the alternative channel Over here?"

"It is programmed number three."

"cool" I turned It on to hear Float on by Modest mouse coming out of the speakers. We listened to music the entire time before we got to NYC. When we got there we ended up going to this really fancy restaurant in times square.

"Okay next time I will wear high heel converse.'

"They have those?"

"yeah they are a pain in the ass to find though"

"Well let's go eat"

We both got salads. He wanted to know if I was a vegetarian I said yes but I have only been on since 10th grade. We talked about little stuff like that until he paid and then we drove to Juniors and got individual slices for us and 2 whole pies, one for everyone at my uncle's house and one for the rest of the guys.

"This was great" I told him as we started driving home.

"Yeah now I have to deal with the fist fight to go with the pie" We both laughed.

"I will only fight over it with my uncle unless Gabe has had any but I guarantee I will win"

"Nice what have the girls never had any?"

"Yup well I don't want to fight can I come watch the guys fight over it?"

"Sure you might want to let your friends know I am not kidnapping you"

"good idea" I called them and spent the rest of the time to His house on the phone with them.

"This is where I live" He had pulled up to a mansion.

"I live here with everyone else"

"This is so cool it is huge you should see the houses in the neighborhood next to mine"

"I hope I will one day see those"

"haha now I want to carry it in so I can see them all kind of stare at it until I put it down"

"I still say they will come after you for it"

"Ok then let's bet on it"

"Ok"

"if I am right you have to pay for the place you and I will be living in when you come back to az with me"

"I f I am right you stay in Jersey with me"

"Deal"

"Deal" I grabbed the pies and Frank walked in and was attacked from a side room.

"WHERE IS THE PIE!!!!" Ray, Bob, Gerard, and Mikey yelled together.

"I have it" They looked at me and stood up straight as I walked past them they followed me and stared as I put it down on the counter. I walked away and they grabbed both boxes.

"WAIT! One box is for me."I grabbed the box in Gerard's hand.

"Ok have fun" Mikey had the box for them. He smiled and started running they chased after him he managed to grab a spoon as he ran through the kitchen and upstairs.

"Now would you like to stay in Gilbert, Chandler, Scottsdale, Pheonix, Mesa, or Tempe?"

"I think Chandler sounds awesome because I already have a house there"

"wow where?"

"A gated community called North Barrington" I gasped so oud the guys came running down stairs to see what was wrong.

"I live across the street from there!"

"no way"

"yes I do there is a k-8 school called Santan down the street from it right?"

"Wow you do live across the street from me"

"Well now that that's taken care of maybe you should start packing oh do you own any green ties cause you'll need a suit and a green tie?"

"No I don't and why do I need a green tie?"

"We are going to my friends wedding"

"Judy and Tim's?"

"Yes they are having a Harry Potter wedding"

"That is so cool"

"It's ok if I get married I am having a Nightmare before Christmas wedding"

"That I awesome" Mikey was coming down the stairs. The guys, who had been just standing there, ran to get him and he jumped over the banister and put the box on the couch. The guys came and got it and he ran up the stairs. I watched as they opened the box to find it empty and they went after Mikey again.

"Ok well are you spending the night?"

"Yes I am"

"Do you need stuff to change into?"

"Yeah"

"Let's get you a shirt and pants"

"OK" we ran up stairs into his room and he handed me an extremely large shirt and a pair of shorts. He left the room and came back in after I was done.

"So you have Rockband?"I said pointing at his t.v. and Xbox.

"Of course"

"Well I am going to put the bands guitarists to shame"

"Why?"

"Because I am going to kick your ass at rockband!"

"I doubt it"

"Wanna bet?"

"What level do you play on?"

"Expert"

"I play on Expert"

"Good now let's rock"

We played until 2 In the morning and then watched a movie and I fell asleep with my head in his lap and when I woke up we were laying on bed together it was 8. I got up and went down stairs to find Mikey watching T.V..

"hungry?"

"Yeah"


	14. yes i was wearing high heels

**Marissa**

I woke up and mad breakfast we were going to start pacing today because Gabe and I were leaving tomorrow. Robin was supposed to be driving the van back with Ghost. Now that Ghost was dating Frank she has been super happy. I didn't want anything to happen between any of us but I think Frank is going to give her trouble. I still think Gabe and I are moving really fast. I think Robin and Bill were moving way WAY to fast but they were extremely happy together and can both laugh at anything. Gabe and I are really close and can laugh at almost anything. That means we're perfect for each other. Right?

**Ghost**

I mad everybody omelets based off of what Mikey told me everybody else likes. Slowly everyone came down stairs in order of whose I made but of course Mikey got his first. Once everyone was down stairs I made my own. They all thanked me when I was done and I did the dishes even though they said they would do them. After I finished Gerard gave me a pair of his tightest jeans and his smallest shirt. Frank drove me home. I said good bye and then Robin and Marissa wanted to know what happened. All I told them was that I put the guitarist of My Chemical Romance to shame Mikey and Gabe came over and gave me a high five. Robin and Marissa were still confused so I told them I kicked their asses at Rockband. After that we pretty much did nothing. We sat around watching whatever was on tv for the entire day before I said I was tired and went upstairs to go to bed. That night before I went to bed I thought of what my parents and friends would think of Frank I hoped they would like him and I hoped they wouldn't care about any of new piercings or tattoos. But I could only hope.

**The next day**

I woke up to find a note on my head it read:

Ghost,

Gabe and Marissa wanted to let you sleep so they said bye and they would call when they got off of the plane.

Robin

Great I didn't wake up to say bye now I feel like an ass. I think we should leave tomorrow instead of waiting to go back. That way Frank and I could get set up before he met my parents. Yeah that's a great idea. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"hey Ghost are you busy right now?"

"No why?"

"Want to come over?"

"Sure let me get dressed and I will be over in like 30 minutes"

"Ok do you need the address no I remember how to get there"

"Ok bye'

"bye" I hung up and threw on a white spaghetti strap shirt with an extremely low cut black shirt over that and a red fishnet long sleeve hoodie over that with black skinny jeans and black high heels with red skulls on them. I did my makeup and straightened my hair. When I got to his house I decided to scare them and I noticed that there was a window that was open on the 2nd story. I rang the door bell then I dashed off to the storm drain and climbed it to the window and jumped in. it was his room. I ran down stairs to find him standing at the door still looking for me. I was thinking about locking him out. Yeah that sounds right. I ran over and slammed the door. He looked through the window on the door to see me locking it. The look on his face was genuinely surprised. I laughed and turned around to see everyone behind me looking at me like I was crazy.

"What I locked him out!"

"Ok but how did you get into the house?" Mikey was freaking out.

"His window was open"

"Ok" They all started to walk away and then stopped.

"How did you get up to the 2nd story in heels?" Thanks for stating the obvious Gerard.

"I climbed the storm drain"

"In heels?" Bob looked confused.

"I think we have established that" I was getting very pissed now.

"You might want to let Frank in now" Gerard started walking away.

"Fine" I opened the door and he looked at me confused.

"I will explain later"

"Ok just promise me your not like jumper or anything like that"

"I promise" He walked inside and upstairs. I followed him to his room.

"Hey I was thinking maybe we should leave earlier so that we can get situated before you met my parents"

"Ok wow I am already going to meet your parents!"

"Yeah I know um they don't approve of my musical choices so they might not like you and when they see we have the same tattoos that will through them over board so just be selective of what you say and when you say it" I smiled he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well in that case then got any cover up?"

"No I don't why?"

"I can cover the tattoos and will only speak when spoken to"

"sound good now start packing we are leaving tonight!"

"Ok well are we driving?"

"yes the Mach 1 iis mine and so is the van they have to come back with me"

"Ok well give me half an hour and we can get your friends and leave in like an hour or 2"

"Actually Gabe and Marissa went back to Minnesota to get Gabe back on tour and Tim and Judy went back to college and Robin is going to fly to Germany when we get back to AZ"

"so we will be all by ourselves?"

"yes but nothing is going to happen between us so I don't know why your all happy"

"I was just kidding"

"Good and it's almost my B-day I wanted a super sweet 17 but I guess not"

"Yes you will"

"so you guys are going to perform there?"

"I will see what I can do but I make no promises"

"Good well need help packing?"

"No I am like almost done I have been packing since you said that we would leave today"

"Ok well I am going to sit here and do nothing" I walked over to the door and opened it and Ray and Gerard fell through the door and Frank grabbed them before they ran.

"I need some scissors" Ray looked at me in horror.

"And I need to know where Gerard's room is" Gerard looked horrified as Frank pointed to a door.I walked over to the door and opened it I started looking for the one thing any person would be horrified if it was found. I looked everywhere and I found it just before I was going to give up.

"I think the teenies will love this don't you think Gerard" I had his diary.

"And I will love this" I had his lyrics book. He looked horrified. Frank was laughing.

"Now scissors" Ray Just kept trying to run.

"No you are going to sit there and take it like a man or I will cut it all off"

"What are you going to do to him?" Frank was still laughing about Gerard's punishment.

"He is going to look like a guy with straight white hair when I am done" He hit Frank in the stomach and ran. I threw Gerard's stuff out the window and decided I would get it later. I ran after Ray and tackled him. He hit the floor with a loud band as I grabbed the nearest rope like thing I could find, which happened to be a cord for his guitar, and tied his feet and arms together.

"Yes I was wearing High heels" I smiled and grabbed the scissors.

"Nice" Mikey and Bob had come running up stairs when they heard him hit the floor.

"I think it looks great what do you think?" I had cut his hair down do that it was only like an inch long and I had dumped water on it so it was semi-straight/

"Definitely different" Gerard was trying to go down the stairs.

"No you will come back up here" He kept running and I ran back into Frank's room and jumped out the window and slid down the pipe and grabbed both books and started climbing back up the pipe before he was even outside.

"Sucks to be slow doesn't it!"

"Yeah now come on I wasn't even listening I was telling him to leave you guys alone"

"No they now belong to the internet" I was back in the window. I saw Frank was laying on the floor with everyone surrounding him.

"What the hell happened!?!?!"

"He fainted when you jumped out the window"

"Ok back up everyone" They all moved and I twacked him in the nose.

"Juniors cheesecake" He shot up.

"Where's the PIE!?!?!"

"In my fridge at my uncle's house finish packing and you can have it"

"Fine don't ever fucking jump out of a window again!!!!"

"Sorry I still have to punish-" Gerard was walking out of the room and he had his books. I ran after him and grabbed the books when he wasn't looking.

"I don't think so"

"Really"

"Yes" He picked me up and started carrying me into his room. I dropped his books and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and flung myself over his shoulder. He fell over and screamed in pain.

"Don't pick me up!"

"God did you have to try and break my back though?"

"Yes" I grabbed the books and Frank's bag and walked out to the car Frank and I got in and we were off.


	15. you're supposed to be on your knee

Robin was already packed when we got there. I still think she is psychic. She was just going to leave today anyways. Frank and I piled into the Mach 1 and Robin stayed in the van We drove through the night and stopped the next night in Oklahoma. After that it was a straight shot home. We dropped The van off at Frank's house and Drove Robin to the Airport and Said our good byes.

**Robin**

I had arrived in Germany. I saw Bill in his usual disguise. I ran up and kissed him. We left and got into tom's expedition.

"what do you want to do when we get home?"

"Do you have any silly string?"

**Ghost**

Frank and I drove back to his house after I snuck into my house and grabbed 2 of my skateboards. We sat around skate boarding after I changed into a black pair of converse. We sat there trying to outdo each other for an hour. At 1 we went inside and ordered pizza. After that we went skateboarding again at the same time that Morgan came out of his house which I just realized was across the street and I ran into Frank.

"Sorry" I smiled and helped him up.

"It's ok what were you looking at?" Morgan started to walk towards me.

"Go inside for a second" He started walking inside. Morgan was now standing in front of me.

"How's it going Sammy?" I noticed that he was with friends.

"Good you?"

"Great" Mikey, Julianne, Blaine, and James were now standing in a circle around me. I prepared for a fight and he noticed.

"We come in peace geesh"

"Have to be prepared when dealing with you"

"Ok we just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us?"

"If my friend can come then yeah"

"Yeah he can come"

"FRANK!!!" Frank walked outside wearing sunglasses and a hoodie.

"This is my Boyfriend Frank"

"Hi"

"Frank this is James, Julianne, Blaine, Mikey, and Morgan" I pointed to each of them.

"Now what are we doing?"

"Skatepark" James still hated me.

"Cool I will Drive"

"Ok" We all headed off towards the van. We still had all of our stuff in there including Frank's Pansy guitar and I hoped Morgan wouldn't notice the white guitar.

"Where did you get the guitar from?"

"I won it"

"Where"

"New Jersey"

"Cool who did it belong to?"

"The rhythm guitarist of My Chemical Romance"

"What is his name again?" Morgan knew who Frank was. I typed out a text on my phone that read :

Do you want me to tell them who you are?

He nodded.

"Frank Iero" Everyone stared at Frank.

"Yes I am dating the rhythm guitarist from My Chemical Romance is there a problem with that?!" Frank took off his Hoodie and sunglasses.

"No how?" James was an idiot and Blaine slapped him in the back of the head.

"Oh so they only showed it on the news in Jersey"

"What" Blaine and everyone else was staring at me now.

"I was singing on stage at a My Chem concert"

"That is so cool to bad I don't like you guys that much" Morgan was an idiot thank god we were at the skate park.

"Ok everyone out" Frank and I grabbed our boards. Everyone was out and skating within 5 minutes. We stayed for 2 hours. I realized that I had to get ready to bring Frank to see my parents. The guys got in the car while I talked to Frank.

"What if they tell people you're here?" He looked up he was really thinking about it.

"We introduce you to the public as my fiancée" He smiled at me.

"I am not your fiancée" He looked at me.

"Oh really?"

"yeah" He pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Ghost Ulentra Dragon will you marry me?" The ring was huge and completely black with little diamonds.

"You're supposed to be on your knee" He started to get on his knee.

"Yes I would love to" He got up and we kissed passionately. It was my first real kiss. I broke the kiss and pointed towards the van.

"I'll drive" he had my keys from my pocket.

"fine but you scratch my car your dead"

"wow just keep threatening me"

"sorry I am just an animal at heart"

"ok well we are going to wait until you finish college before we get married"

"sounds good" we both got it the car with all of them staring at me. We drove home in silence. We all got out and Frank carried me inside.

"Frank don't give them any more of a reason to make fun of me!!"

"What" he threw me on the couch and started kissing up my neck.

"don't if I have a hickey when you meet my parents I am dead!" he sat up.

"Fine are you hungary?"

"starving!"

"well salads it is then!"Frank made the best citrus salads.


	16. hey it's your ex

**Marissa**

I was having a great time with Gabe in Michigan. I missed Ghost and Robin but we are having fun here and William still likes me. I wish he would leave me alone sometimes. Well tonight I have a date with Gabe at a fancy restaurant so I needed to go shopping. Victoria went with me and since I was over freaking out about meeting my fav bands there was no yelling or anything involved in this meeting. We went to the formal store in the mall and got me a black dress this time. I hoped no one would rip it up this time. I went home and she helped me get ready for the date. I was ready to go by the time he was and we went to this really fancy restaurant and sat I the back but there were still fans outside. We sat there fr an hour and a half eating.

"are you ready to go we are going to go out the back door"

"Ok just let me go to the bathroom"

"ok hurry up I don't want anything to happen to you"

"ok"

I walked to the bathroom and walked in to see 3 girls.

"Why are you with him you're the ugliest fucking thing I have ever seen!"

"I am going to go now" I backed into another girl.

"I am sorry but your dinner is over" she punched me in the shoulder I fell back and hit my head. I blacked out. When I woke up my dress was ripped and I was near a highway. My cell phone was gone and I was bleeding from my face,arms,and legs. I was sore all over and I had no idea where I was. I walked to wards the highway and looked back there was a note on the ground where I had been. I went and got it. It was from the girls and It read:

Sorry you blacked out but enjoy Missouri.

Bye

Girls

I was in Missouri. How the hell did they get me here and where is everyone? I looked around and saw a highway I decided to stay far away from it but follow it. I walked until I saw my prayers answered. There was a cop car on the side of the road. I practically ran even though all I felt was pain. When I got there I fell over and hit the car. I blacked out again. When I woke up I was in the hospital. There was a doctor in the room.

"Hello where am i?" the doctor ran over and looked at me.

"Do you know what your name is and where you are from?"

"My name Is Marissa leeder I am from Arizona but I am on tour in Michigan with Cobra starship and other bands"

"Ok well we are going to call the Michigan police and the helicopters are going to bring you to Michigan okay?"

"That would be great thanks for all the help how bad am i?"

"You have a fractured tibia, Left foot metatarsal, and you have 4 other bruised bones in your arms and legs" I looked horrified.

"You also have multiple cuts and bruises on your face and you needed a blood transfusion" It was another doctor.

"Okay well can I call my boyfriend and 1 other person please?"

"Of course" he pointed to the phone. I grabbed it and dialed Gabe's number. It rang twice.

"Hello" He sounded like he was crying.

"Hey it's your ex"

"What Marissa why am I your ex?"

"because we were sitting next to the bathroom and you didn't see 4 girls carry out a body bag with me in it!?!?"

"Where are you!?!?!?"

"I am in Missouri and in the hospital they are going to transport me to Michigan and I will never talk to your again"

"Why I am sorry that I didn't notice but you have been gone for 4 days and you think I haven't done a fucking thing?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I hung up on him and called William.

"Hello he sounded worried.

"It's Marissa and I am at a hospital in Missouri"

"How the hell did you get to Missouri?!?!?!?!"

"I was jumper by 4 girls they beat me and drove me to Missouri after I blacked out and I walked for a couple of miles and found a cop car and collapsed. He brought me in to the hospital and they are going to transport me to Michigan can you come see me they said I could go home tomorrow if I was normal by tonight"

"Ok well when are you coming I will go to the hospital to see you"

"Ok thanks well I will see you in 6 hours bye"

"Bye and I am still sorry about the other time this happened next time I will go with you if I am with you"

"Ok thanks a lot see you soon" I hung up and the doctor walked over.

"We are going to give you sleeping gas so the trip is faster ok?"

"Great well I am ready when you are"

"Ok here we go" They brought me to a room and gave me a shot into the ivy and I blacked out.

**12 hours later**

I woke up to see William in the chair next to me.

"Hey thanks for coming" He ran over to me.

"are you ok or should I go get the doctor?"

"I am fine and I can leave tomorrow right?"

"Yeah that's what the doctor said"

"Okay thanks did Gabe come see me?"

"He sent you tons of stuff and he came once and when he saw you he started crying and ran out and all he did was send all of that stuff on the tables after that" I saw the tables as he said that. They were filled with flowers and stuffed animals.

"I didn't read the cards I didn't think you would want me to"

"Thanks for being considerate"

"do you want me to get any of that stuff for you to see?"

"yeah can you get me all of the cards please?"

"Yeah" he ran over and started gathering tons of cards.

"wow" he put all of the cards on the chair next to me.

"yeah I know but I told him that I know how he feels" I looked up at him and started crying. He hugged me and I looked into his eyes when he went to let go.

"I am so sorry"

"It's o-" I kissed him. When I pulled back he looked at me.

"What was that for?"

"Will you be my Boyfriend?" He looked at me.

"I would love to but you're dating Gabe right?"

"No I broke up with him after the incident"

"What the hell happened that you broke up with him?"

"I went to the bathroom and these 4 girls jumped me, carried me out of the restaurant from the bathroom which we were sitting right next to the door if I might add, and dumped me on the side of a highway in Missouri"

"are you serious?"

"yes and I am mad at him for not even noticing"

"He came back to the venue the next day crying and he wouldn't speak to anyone and he left with all of his stuff and only came back after you came here"

"really well can you go get all of my stuff from their bus and bring it to your bus?"

"Yeah but I need to leave on Thursday morning so do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah of course where are we going?"

"Well all of the bands are going to Arizona for a birthday party for KC and Frank told Gabe not to tell you but I trust you and I trust you not to tell her"

"That's sweet" I kissed him again.

"Ok well I am going to go because it is like 10 and visiting hours were over a long time ago"

"Ok well thanks for everything"

"You're welcome and I hope you are good tomorrow so you can leave"

"Thanks bye"

"Bye" he walked out and I sat there reading the cards until I fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up to see William out in the hall way talking to the doctor. He saw me and told the doctor. They both walked in.

"Ok Marissa do you feel ok?" The doctor was nice but he pissed me off sometimes.

"Yeah I fell great"

"Ok well then you may go home your Boyfriend has brought you extra clothes because your dress was taken to the police station for examination and it was ripped and destroyed"

"Ok thank you doctor for everything" I looked at William. The doctor left and I grabbed my clothes and changed behind a curtain. I was going to be on crutches for awhile but it was worth it. William drove me back to the venue and when we got there people were staring at me and I didn't like it especially after we passed Gabe. He ran towards the woods by the venue.

"Stop" I got out of the car with my crutches and followed after Gabe I knew where he was. He was by the big tree in the woods we would lay by look at the stars.

"Gabe" He looked up at me. I knew he had been crying a lot but he looked terrible.

"Are you ok" He still wouldn't talk

"Look I broke up with you because you weren't paying attention and you said you didn't want anything to happen to me" He looked at me again " I am tired of being pushed around and being beat up by fans so I am going to date a celebrity but I am not going to go out in public with them for awhile" All he did was stare at me. I t was starting to piss me off.

"Look if you cared about me you wouldn't be crying right now because I broke up with you should have done what William did" he looked away.

"William has cared about me since he first saw me and he didn't expect me to be hurt by a couple of fans and you should have known better!"

"I am sorry ok I was worried about them carrying you out so I went outside and went through the torture of fans so that they would be dealing with me to notice you!" He was standing now still crying but he was talking.

"Then why did you leave the hospital!?!"

"I couldn't stand the fact that I could be losing you"

"Really then why did you run from me?"

"I told you why"

"ok well that is the same reason we aren't dating anymore" I walked away. I was done with his crap and I wanted to be with William and I realized I should have been with him the entire time. Now we were going to see Ghost and Frank and I was going to forget all about this. Forever.


	17. Can i have my shirt?

**Ghost**

I ended up going shopping with Frank for the invite hand out tomorrow. I got a dress that was tight and was mid thigh length but I decided just to wear something I already had to the hand out anyways.

"So do you want to get some frozen yogurt?" Frank was awesome.

"Of course I want vanilla "

"same here" we walked in the store and got a big one to share on the way home and when we got back we sat around making the invites. Each one was a vip pass and they were for different bands and that was how people were going to be organized into groups so that was going to be awesome. The groups were all my favorite bands and we had passes that were blank for people that didn't like any of the bands that I did but I hoped that wouldn't happen. When we finished I called Blake and he said he would be there and Tim and Judy would be there too. Marissa had called me and She and William were coming too so we added The Academy Is to my list. After that it was 1 so I went to bed and Frank said he had to do something so I fell asleep and at I heard him climb into bed and fall asleep.

When I woke up Frank wasn't in bed so I went down stairs to find him down there cooking breakfast.

"Good morning" I kissed him.

"Good morning today we get to bring you to your favorite spot in the world to hand out your 17th bday invites"

"Sounds perfect to me and thanks for the eggs"

"I didn't want you to get out of bed I was going to bring them to you"

"Awe how sweet I wouldn't have cared though so you are very thoughtful though thank you"

"I knew you would like that so do you want to go see your parents today before the invite thing?"

"Yeah in fact I will call them now and we can go out to lunch"

"sounds great"

"I will go call them and get dressed"

"Ok I will let you know when it's done" I nodded and ran up stairs and called my dad.

"Hello"

"Hi daddy are you busy during lunch?"

"No why?"

"I want you to meet my Boyfriend in fact he wants to make you a nice meal"

"Ok where are you?"

"At his house he is very wealthy and he cares about me a lot"

"Ok well let me know when and where and I will be over"

"OK" I gave him the address and time as Frank walked in. I said good bye and hung up.

"I told him you were going to make him lunch" I grabbed jeans, a My chem. Shirt and a hoodie.

"Ok well I wanted to let you know that the eggs are done"

"Ok well either turn around or leave"

"why you are my wife now I think you can trust me by now"

"Yeah well I will turn around then" I already had an extremely large shirt on so I just put my jeans on under it and I turned around to put on a bra. I had it on when I realized I had given my shirt to Frank.

"Can I have my shirt?"

"Can I have a kiss?" I turned around and kissed him he fell on the floor in surprise. I was going to get up but he pulled me back down and kissed me some more.

"Now can I have my shirt I am hungry"

"Sure" He put my shirt on me after I kissed him.

"Now let's go" I grabbed some converse and he grabbed a different shirt to put on down stairs. When I got down stairs he had set up everything for breakfast.

"So when's your dad coming over?"

"at 12:30 and he might bring my step mom but I'm not sure"

"Ok is he a vegetarian?"

"No but he will eat just a salad"

"ok good I don't like cooking meat in the kitchen I don't even go near it"

"Yes Frank I know"

"ok well I have a surprise for you and The guys will be here at noon so um yeah and Marissa and William are coming and so are Bill and Robin"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!?!"

"yes and no more screaming please and Yes"

"Did you arrange all of that?"

"Yes" we were walking towards the couch because we had finished breakfast.

"You are the best husband anyone could ask for" I kissed him and we ended up making out. At 11 William and Marissa walked in with Robin and Bill. We all hung out until 12 when Frank got up and went to make Lunch for my Dad and my step mom. He was making it and the guys walked in at 12:15. They all went up stairs. I called them down at 12:20.

"Ok my parents will be coming over so either leave and go do something or go to your rooms and don't come out and keep your mouths shut" they all looked at each other and left.

"I knew you were the best wife anyone could ask for" he hugged me and I set the table while he finished the salad. My parents knocked on the door as soon as we were done. Frank went to answer ti but I stopped him.

"Go cover all the tattoos that you can"

"ok I will be down when I am finished" he ran up stairs and I answered the door.

"Hi daddy"

"Hi KC how are you?"

"I am good Frank went upstairs he will be down in a minute so we can just go sit at the table" We all walked over and sat down at the dining room table.

"So how was the trip?"

"It was great daddy Marissa is dating William Becket from The Academy is and Robin is getting married to Bill Kaulitz from Tokio hotel"

"That is great for them but I think Robin and Bill are rushing things but as long as she's happy" I felt a lot better and hoped he would say the same thing with me and Frank.

"where did you meet Frank?"

"Um well see Frank is in a band and I was invited to go sing on stage with his band"

"oh cool"

"Yeah um this is his house in fact him and his band are very accomplished and he cares about me a lot as I have told you already"

"ok so when do I get to meet this Frank"

"Right now" Frank had walked in and was standing in the kitchen getting the dad just stared for a second then looked at me.

"Yeah dad I think you know who Frank is and what band he is from"

"Yes and how long have you been dating?" I out my hands on the table and he saw the ring before I could say anything.

"As long as you are happy I don't care you are an adult and you are going to college soon and I didn't like Kale" I stared at him.

"Now Frank do you care about my daughter?"

"Of course I will love her forever and I will protect her at all costs"

"How much do you make every year?"

"It depends on how many records we sell and how many concerts we do but I can show you the income we made from the last 3 albums because we will be on vacation for a year so that we can relax because we haven't had a break in a while"

"May I see" Frank took out his iphone and opened the money manager and showed my dad.

"Ok" We were all done eating now.

"I will be right back" I had to go ask morgan something so I ran next door to ask him if he got the announcement for today. I knocked and he answered.

"Hey did you get that go to perry thing from the news?"

"yeah are you going?"

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah why?"

"just asking bye" I ran back to the house and saw that my dad and Frank had been talking and that Frank had cleaned up.

"Sorry I had to ask Morgan a question before he left"

"It's ok I was just telling your dad about the party I am throwing for your bday and your present"

"Cool so dad are you going to come?"

"no I can't your stepmom and I are going to vegas this weekend"

"Oh well I will send you the video we are making from it" I looked at Frank he never mentioned a video.

"ok well I have to go it was nice meeting you Frank"

"Nice meeting you to sir"

"Ok bye daddy" I hugged him and he whispered into my ear.

"I approve of your choices" I smiled as he walked out the door to his car and drove away. As soon as he left Frank and I kissed him as everybody walked in.

"At least wait until you engaged or married" I looked at Gerard and then at Frank and kissed him again.

"god no one listens to me now" I flipped him off while I was still kissing Frank and showed him my ring finger.

"Even We knew that" Marissa went right past Gerard and the guys who were wide eyed at me and Frank with William following her.

"Same here and she didn't tell us" Bill said to them as he and Robin walked by them too.

"Oh so now the band isn't part of the family any more" Mikey looked almost hurt. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course you are Mikey"

"Hey you aren't if you are going to steal my wife away from me"

"She kissed me first" He pointed at me

"If we are going to act like children you can sleep outside"

"don't mess with her"

"That's right" I walked over and hugged Frank.

"See you guys are all scared of me and I am not even 17 yet" I smiled

"Who said we were scared of you?" Ray looked out raged

"Frank where are the scissors?"

"We are all scared of you" He hid behind Bob

"That is more like it"

"I am not" Gerard looked at me waiting for what I was going to say

"Where did I out those books?" I scratched my head and he stepped back.

"Okay maybe we are" I laughed and so did Frank.

"Ok well we have 3 hours before we have to be there" Frank hugged me as he spoke.

"what do you want to do?"

"I will go play guitar I guess but that's just me"

"So I can't come?" Frank was faking being horrified

"Of course not"

"Why?" He was faking being stupid now

"Because I said so and I need to change"

"When has that ever mattered?"

"since I wanted to stay a virgin until I was married not engaged and since I am not 17"

"fine but I can wait in the hall while you change"

"Fin let's go" We went up stairs and played guitar until 30 minutes before we had to leave then I asked him to get out so I could change I spent 25 minutes wrestling him out the door and spent the rest of the time changing into a black halter top and red tight jeans with a red fishnet hoodie and my black high heels with red skulls on them. I ran down stairs and we all left. We were going to be there 1 hour before everybody else. Frank has a surprise for me and I know I will love it.


	18. Are you dating Gerard Way?

**Ghost**

When we got to the school's parking lot there were 10 buses.

"Yeah I pulled some strings and all of your favorite bands are here and that is what the passes are for"

"That is awesome thanks Frankie" I kissed him.

"you're welcome now we need to make sure everything is ready"

"Ok so how is this going to work?"

"Well all of the buses are covered the lead singers of all the bands are here and they will be standing with you and they all brought their buses and the whoever the kids favorite band is the will go to that band's bus"

" and how will I speak to everyone and tell them where to go?"

"Our bus is in the back where everyone can see you will be on the top will a mike and you will announce each of the singers one by one as they get on to the top of each of their buses and the covers will drop as they walk up to the tops of their buses and you will announce us last and I Gerard will come up"

"Ok got it now send me to a mike and I am ready"

"Ok good the other members of the bands will hand out the invites"

"Ok good"

We all went to our bus and talked until we noticed people were arriving and at 5 We all headed out of the door and ran up the stairs in the back. I Stood tall with the band on the stairs.

"Hello everybody" Everyone started coming towards the bus I was on.

"Thank you for coming out here today as you can see there are 10 buses here" I waved my hand at the buses.

"My Name is KC Dragon but you can Call me Ghost and you are all invited to my 17th birthday party" they all cheered.

"and before I bring out my special friends I would like to invite all of the vip people up here if I call your name please come around this bus and ignore the people that are behind there" I looked around.

"each of my vips will be assigned to a bus and the vips are Paul qiunn, Jarred neff, Dominique and Danielle Rael, Blake Knoll, Marissa Leeder, Robin shepard, Bree Zichichi, Kaylie Monroe, and my friend Geina from Coolidge" They all joined me on the bus with big eyes.

"Now each of you have been assigned a bus and will be brought your bus by a special person based off of what I have known about you since I first met you" I walked over to Jarred.

"Jarred you like Bullet for my Valentine correct?"

"Yeah"

"I would like to welcome Matthew Tuck from Bullet for my valentine and that will be your Bus Jarred" I pointed to the bus as the cover drop and Matthew walked up the stairs in the back of the bus. I walked over to Paul.

"Avenge sevenfold correct?" He nodded

"I would like to welcome M. shadows from Avenged sevenfold" The second bus cover dropped and he walked up next to Paul.

"Marissa I know you like The academy is I mean you're dating William" He walked up next to Marissa and she kissed him. The guys cheered.

"Robin do I have to say it?"

"No I would like to announce it"

"Ok" I handed her the mike

"I would like to introduce my future husband Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel" He walked up behind her and kissed her. She gave me back the mike.

"Now for my other friends I know they love certain bands but they are going to get to choose I just knew these people really well so I would like to introduce Patrick Stump from Fall out boy, Gabe Saporta from Cobra Starship, Trace cyrus from Metro station, Cassedee Pope from Hey Monday, Alex gascarth from All Time Low, and Gerard way from My Chemical Romance" Everyone looked amazed.

"they are all going to go to their respective buses and this is My chemical Romance's bus now if you like a certain band the most go to that bus you will receive a pass that looks like a vip pass and The vips are recieveing a pass from each band that is signed by everyone in the band" I said that and everyone ran and the buses all had equal amounts of people at them.

"I was just informed that the club that will be hosting the event won't let us bring our cars so everyone will come back here Saturday at 3:30 and we will all board buses to the club and this is a black event and it is formal so guys will wear red ties and stuff and all black clothes" they all cheered and left. We made sure all the buses got out of the parking lot and then we left after I told the vips to go to Frank's house and not to come here.

When we got home I told Frank I wanted to go to New York will Friends to get the dresses for the party. He said ok and I decided to let Marissa stay with William and I got all of the vips and their dates together the next day with Robin, Bill and Gerard because he is the king of goth to me. We got to New York and went to a small store in Times square. They all went out on their own after I told them the guidelines which were basically it has to be Black and it can't be the same thing I will be wearing but they didn't know about the surprise at the show so Paul had his first choice shot down because it was almost the exact same thing I was wearing for the surprise.

"sorry Paul but your second choice is approved" It was just an all black suit.

"In fact if you guys don't have the something Paul had for his first choice it is approved and the girls are going to show me their dresses" The guys went and sat down and the girls came out one by one to show me their dresses. I liked all of their dresses but there was a different store I was going to for all of my outfits. It was down the street and they all went and ate while Gerard and I went down the street to get my dresses. I had 2 for the party.I had also ordered a wedding dress without him knowing so only Gerard would have seen it.

"I need to run in here" I pointed to the wedding dress store.

"Um the wedding is in 4 years"

"Yeah and I am going to talk him into not having the wedding after I get out of college because then I will have to deal with more people"

"Ok do I get to see?"

"Ok course but swear as an anti-emo that you will not tell him that I have it or what it looks like"

"I swear as an anti-emo I didn't see a damn thing"

"Ok" we walked in and there was a lady sitting at the counter.

"May I help you?"

"um yes pick up for Ulentra Dragon"

"Ok would you like to try it on?"

"Yes that would be lovely"

"Ok follow me" Gerard and I followed her to a back room where she pulled out a black clothes bag.

"Here's your dress and there is the changing room and your shoes are in this box" she handed me a box and pointed to a room.

"Ok thank you" I went into a room and came out as Gerard just stared wide eyed at me as he fell out of his chair.

"God does it look that bad?"

"No it looks amazing" he said as he got up.

"Ok well if I need to I can bleach it I said I wanted it in black so. I was wearing a Black floor length dress with a puffy bottom part and it was strapless and looked like it was frankenstein's gown redone again. I loved it and I hoped Frank would to. I lifted up the bottom to reveal almost the exact same shoes I had on before but higher and with a see through heel with no skulls.

"Do you think he will like it?"

"Are you kidding me hold on" He took out his phone.

"This was the first girl he ever had a crush on and he said it was because of her dress" it was a lot like the dress I was just wearing.

"Wow ok well we need to go get the other dresses" I ran back into the room and changed. We payed for the dress and ran to the next store where I grabbed my predesigned dresses one was covered in red feathers and black fabric and I loved it the other way a short black dress with holes on the sides and chains on the bottom. We left and found the vips waiting for us outside the shop they had bought their stuff in. I looked and saw that there was a juniors across the street.

"Alyssa what's the best cheesecake in the US?"

"Juniors!!" she saw it when I did.

"I say we bring some back" Gerard had already run across the street.

"You should see it when Ray,Bob,and Mikey are here there is usually a nice fist fight" They all stared at me.

"Well we should go get him before he eats the entire store"

They followed me to the store and we bought 10 cheesecakes which were mostly fought over but as the birthday girl I saved 2 for the guys after scaring Gerard into not touching all got into 4 different cabs and the entire way in the cab I had been in they asked me what I had in the biggest bag and the entire time Gerard and I ignored them. The same in the plane until I fell asleep. I was semiconscious and I heard them asking Gerard what it was but I guess he fell asleep and his head ended up on mine because my head was on his shoulder.

They woke us up when we were in Arizona again. I walked with Alyssa, Paul's date to the party, and Kaylie to the bathroom before we left the airport.

"Are you dating Gerard?" Alyssa threw me off guard as I was washing my hands. Kaylie and her both stared at me waiting for my answer.

"No of course not what gave you that idea?"

"Um you guys left us and did some random thing that we don't know what you did and you had a wedding dress bag so I don't know what gave me that idea"

"ok well maybe the dress isn't for me"

"Oh well sorry then" We walked out and I walked over to Gerard and we hung back far enough so that they couldn't see us.

"Alyssa thinks we are dating"

"Well wrong band member but close enough only Frank and I are Bi but I have Lyn-z"

"Well how sweet do you remember Mikey when I kissed his cheek?"

"That was fucking funny!" The guys all turned around to look at Gerard.

"sorry did I say that too loud?"

"Yeah I think so" Paul and Jarred being sarcastic as always.

"ok well we need to go" I pointed towards the door. We walked out in time to see the car to pick us up.


	19. now or can we drive to vegas?

All of the girl VIPs, Robin, Marissa, Lyn-Z and the dates for the guy VIPs slept over at my house or Frank's house. I didn't know where Frank went though but he might still be here. I was woken up by a lot of people jumping on my bed and I refused to get up. Robin told everyone to leave and called the band up but they came through the balcony. Frank kissed me and I sat up.

"Good morning birthday girl" I smiled and kissed him again.

"Good morning to you too" I went to kiss him again.

"At least wait until we are out of the room!!" Bob, Ray, Mikey, Gerard, and Robin all yelled.

"Ok well then get out"

"They can't we have a surprise for you from the band but Robin can go" Robin stuck her tongue out at him.

"No she can stay now what" Frank got up and stood next to Gerard.

"Ok well you actually need to come down stairs so yeah get up or we will force you to get up" I hated Ray.

"what If I don't want to and I just want to get dressed for the party?" Gerard nodded at Bob and I was now drenched in water.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!" I got up and ran to the door to stop them from getting out.

"I had nothing to do with the water I thought the plan was to drag you out of bed and carry you down stairs" Frank was always the innocent one.

"Well then grab them!" He had them before I was done with the sentence.

"Follow me" I walked out and ran down the stairs to the back yard.

"Now don't ever dump water on me again!" I grabbed Frank and through him in with everyone else still in his hands.

"What the fuck was that for!?!?!?" I bent down to whisper to him.

"They don't know we are getting married or dating sorry you got caught in the cross fire"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Gerard laughed at him.

"You should check out Gerard and his private thoughts .com" The guys all stared at Gerard and his face went pale white.

"You didn't"

"Yes I did now don't dump water on me ever again" I got up and ran back inside to see everyone watching me.

"Ok well hair and makeup upstairs dresses in hand ready to be put on when hair and makeup are done" Everyone ran and got their dress and was up stairs in minutes. Bill was helping me do everyones hair but my own.

"So why are you doing your own hair?" Bill was doing Robin's hair because everyone else was done.

"Because I am picky when it comes to my hair" I was fixing my bangs now to go straight across my left eye.

"Ok well if you want help let me know"

"OK well can you make sure everyone is ready"

"OK" he left the room and Robin just stared at me.

"What?" I had bobby pins in my mouth.

"Where's your dress?"

"In…" I didn't know where my dress was. I ran out of the room and into my room. I ransacked my room and only found the performance outfit, wedding dress, and my after dress. I ran back out of my room and into the sitting room.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY DRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I looked around and everyone went wide eyed.

"GERARD, RAY, MIKEY, BOB, FRANK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran down stairs and found a note on the counter:

Ghost,

I am not a person to mess with either I hope you like not having your special dress.

Gerard

PS told Frank about the wedding dress see you at the party.

I ran upstairs and found the wedding dress. I pulled it out and ran to find scissors.

"I need scissors" Alyssa grabbed scissors for me and everyone watched me cut up the beautiful dress.

"Ok we are all good now is everyone ready?" They were staring at me in horror but they all nodded.

"OK I need to put this on and I need to finish my hair and makeup"

"I will help you" Bill was going to help me and so was Robin. We were done in minutes and I was wearing the black wedding dress cut down and longer in some areas with my super high top Black converse that went up to my mid thigh. And the dress was the same length but longer in the back.

"I need a chain, scissors and string" I cut holes in the dress and the converse and tied the chain to the top of the converse and the bottom of the dress and we were off. I knew when I got there I was going to have to do something to embarrass all of them. First I would start with Ray. He was late because he had to go somewhere. I called him.

"Hey"

"Hey I am going to be a little late"

"OK just come in the front door"

"Ok see you then bye" I hung up. Now was going to be Mikey. I would just pour paint on him during the show. Gerard would get a taste of his own medicine with Gerard way and his private and Bob would have his drum set taken apart. Now Frank would lose his guitar. That was it so when we get there I was going to wire the video screen to work through my phone and set up a timer paint can above where mikey will be standing. This should be easy.

We got there and I set up the video screen and the paint. I ran back stage to set up the website and when Ray called to say he was on his way in I set called Gerard and told him to start.

"Hello welcome to Ghost's 17th birthday party" the crowd cheered.

"Now the birthday princess herself is-"

"I AM NOT A PRINCESS!! Since when do I wear pink!?!?!"

"Um the birthday devil herself?"

"Sounds a hell of slot better than princess"

"Why are you on the video screen?"

"Because I was grabbing something now here I come" I told the guy to turn it on so that the smoke went off in the entrance just as Ray opened the door. Everyone started laughing at him.

"Oh I see how it is I am late so I am labeled as the fucking princess nice"

"Yeah sorry about that" Everyone turned to the stage to see me with Frank's guitar.

"Thank you for coming and I would like to introduce the first act of the night The Academy is..!!!!" Gerard left the stage.

"After I read this very private entry from the diary of Gerard Way" The entire crowd was silent. I opened the diary as Gerard walked back on stage to get it from me.

"Today I was in a bitchy mood I want to know why all of the guys have this great life and I am stuck with a life of hate and despair now I am also tired of people taking the people I think I may have a chance with such as that girl Robin that was with Ghost, Marissa and Gabe" He had been fighting me to get the diary the entire time I read and grabbed it before I said Robin but I had already read it so I knew what it said.

"Now that was payback for 2 things Gerard did to me today and the rest of My Chem can expect something as well except for Ray he got half of his punishment already but watch for more pranks as time goes on have a great time" I ran off stage with Frank's guitar and Gerard chasing me. He finally got to me as I ran to put Frank's guitar down.

"WHAT THE FUCK GHOST!!!"

"don't mess with my dress and don't worry that is only the beginning if you keep doing stuff to me"

"And I have to be worried why I have the diary and the journal"

"but it is already on the internet no one knows the web address and no one will look unless I tell them to" He walked away and I sat down on a couch nearby. I sat there and listed to everything we had and I started crying. I had no idea why but I sat there for so long only Tokio Hotel, Fall out Boy, and My chemical romance were left to perform. I walked out to go change into a different dress. I walked to the room they told me I could change in and found my dress with a note on it:

I am sorry

It had no name but I put on the other dress and walked out to see that Tokio Hotel was performing and the My Chem was next. Bill said that their last song was going to be Monsoon so I went and changed for the performance. I was wearing black tight jeans with a bite me hoodie and my high top all black converse. I was supposed to go perform with My Chem but I really didn't want to so I was going to go turn off the paint can timer. When I got back I was just going to jump in if there was time. I had the can done with before the first song was done so I made my way down to the stage right at the time I was supposed to be there and I was going to sing venom and Dead because I knew I was going to be depressed today so I just choose those. I jumped out on stage and started singing and everyone cheered. I said thank you and went to change again. I changed into my original dress. I had realized that Frank had found his guitar and that I was just going to get rid of the website so that was what I did before going back out while Fall Out Boy was performing. I noticed that the guys were nowhere to be found. I was about to go change to leave as I was called up on stage by Pete.

"I need Ghost to come up to the stage please" I stopped and froze this wasn't planned.

"Now all of the bands have given you special presents and ours was the smallest thing we could find" He handed me a black box with a bow on it. I opened it to reveal a car key.

"Thanks?"

"It's outside so feel free to go look after your last surprise comes which here to deliver it himself is Frank Iero from My Chemical romance" Frank walked out on stage and I looked at him and smiled.

"how's everybody doing?" the crowd replied something that sounded like rocking out.

"Good well Ghos-"

"I am changing my name back to Ulentra"

"Ulentra" I was waiting for him to speak. Instead he got down on his knee.

"Will you marry me?" I looked at him and at the crowd as they weren't even moving. I looked at Frank again and I started crying.

"Of course" the crowd cheered and he got up and tried to hug me but I pulled him in for a kiss instead. The crowd cheered even more as I pulled back and looked at him. apparently Pete was amazed too because he was shocked so much he couldn't move. I took the mike.

"Thank you for coming now if you will all proceed to the buses because the party is officially over" They all cheered and rushed out the door. All of the bands stayed behind to help clean a little before they left after I said thank you. Frank stayed back with me because we decided to go for a walk because I had my car that FOB had given me.

"So why repropose?" I noticed we were walking into a park.

"Gerard told me about you not wanting to wait 4 years before we get married so I did that to show you that I am ready when ever you are because now the world know that Frank Iero is officially taken" I looked at him and I knew he was serious.

"I love you" I wanted to kiss him right now.

"I love you too and that is why I want to know when you want to get marries and how big you want the wedding to be"

"I want to get married now just the 2 of us"

"Right now or can we drive to Vegas or something?"

"Where ever the closest chapel is"

" Then we are going to get married now" It wasn't long before we were at a chapel. I had a ring for him that I picked up on the way at the same time he picked one up for me. I knew it was going to be fast just not this fast. I was over before I could blink and We were on our way home to tell every one.


	20. just a mess of hugs no tears

**Robin**

I was starting to get worried about Ulentra. She and frank are nowhere to be found and I knew that she would kill Frank if he tried anything before they were married. I was going to call her soon but Bill told me not to worry they probably just wanted to spend some time alone.

"Hey we need to talk about that ..um.. incident back in Germany with the silly string"

"Oh yeah about that.."

"Is something wrong?" He looked really worried and since we were the only ones that were awake I didn't know if I should tell him now or if I should wait.

"Nothing that was just my first time"

"Well it was mine too so…" He scratched his head I knew we had now talked and I was going to tell him about it when we were back in Germany on Tuesday.

"Well I am going to go call Ulentra" I got up and walked out. He just sat there avoiding the topic. As I got down stairs the front door opened to reveal a very happy Ulentra and a happy with a ring Frank.

"Hey!!! I thought I was going to get to design the dress!!"

"Sorry I wanted to do it as soon as possible" Bill had come rushing down the stairs. He saw the rings and smiled.

"Good for you guys" I smiled at Frank.

"Hey can I talk to you alone for a second?" I looked at Frank.

"I have to talk to the guys really quick" I nodded and followed Robin back outside into the warm summer air. We walked to the park.

"So um Bill and I are getting married"

"and Frank and I are married" I sat down on one of the swings and so did she.

"Well um we kind of ….well…. yeah"

"Oh and you are telling me this why?"

"I am pregnant" I gasped and fell off my swing.

"how long have you known for?"

"Um like since this morning after the 3rd test"

"does he know?" I stared at her she probably hadn't told him

"Would I tell him"

"Ok understood but when are you going to tell him?"

"I wasn't I wa-"

"Robin you are not having an abortion!!!"

"I would NEVER kill an innocent child!!!"

"Ok just checking so when are going to tell him?"

"Well I was about to say, before you rudely interrupted me, that I wanted him to figure it out himself"

"Why?"

"Because I have our gothic wedding planned between the 2 of us in 1 month right after judy and tim's so I think I will tell him after that if he hasn't figures it out"

"Oh ok"

"Yeah well we should head back now"

**Ulentra**

"No you go ahead I think I will stay but I will be back in like 20 minutes so if Frank gets worried after 20 minutes then tell him to come find me" She nodded and walked away. I was depressed for no reason once so ever and I started singing Demolition lovers

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues _

_And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway _

_With this trunk of ammunition too _

_I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_

I thought I was going to start crying

_I'm trying, I'm trying _

_To let you know just how much you mean to me _

_And after all the things we put each other through and _

_I would drive on to the end with you _

_A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full _

_And I feel like there's nothing left to do _

_But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running _

_But this time, I mean it _

_I'll let you know just how much you mean to me _

_As snow falls on desert sky _

_Until the end of everything _

_I'm trying, I'm trying _

_To let you know how much you mean _

_As days fade, and nights grow _

_And we grow cold_

I was crying now and I was going to head home really soon to see Frankie.

_Until the end, until this pool of blood _

_Until this, I mean this, I mean this _

_Until the end of... _

_I'm trying, I'm trying _

_To let you know how much you mean _

_As days fade, and nights grow _

_And we go cold _

_But this time, we'll show them _

_We'll show them all how much we mean _

_As snow falls on desert sky _

_Until the end of every... _

_All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this_

_All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this_

_All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this_

_All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this_

_As lead rains, and pass on through_

_Our phantoms, forever, forever_

_Like scarecrows, that fuel this flame_

_We're burning, forever, and ever_

_Know how much I want to show you you're the only one_

_Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun_

_And as we're falling down_

_And in this pool of blood_

_And as we're touching hands_

_And as we're fallin down_

_And in this pool of blood_

_And as we're fallin down_

_I see your eyes_

_And in this pool of blood_

_I'll meet your eyes..._

_I mean this, forever_

I was grabbed from behind and blindfolded.

"Help what are you doing?!?!?!?!?!?!" I was hit in the back of the head and that was the last thing I remember.

**Frank**

I went to the basement to talk to the guys. When I got down there I realized they were all asleep so I ran over and hit each of them in the back of the head to wake them up.

"What the hell?" Gerard looked up at me and I showed him the ring.

"When?" The other guys were quiet after he said that and they were paying attention to the ring that was on my finger.

"about an hour ago" They smiled.

"Good for now can we go back to sleep?" Mikey was pissed.

"Yeah just thought I would share that with you guys" Mikey,Ray,and Bob were out after I said yeah.

"so what's next?"

"I'm not going to push her and I want her to say when"

"and if she doesn't?" I was kinda tired of all the questions.

"then nothing's next"

"you really care about her don't you?"

"what gave you that idea the first ring or now when I just said I would wait as long as I needed to?"

"Neither because I can only picture you saying them together for them to count and I was waiting for the actual marriage part"

"Thanks for having confidence in me" I left him to sleep and I ran upstairs to find Ulentra. When I got to the stairs to the second floor I heard a voice.

"she is still at the park and I think you should go get her even though she said not to unless she was back within the next 5 minutes" I stared at Robin. I was furious. She knows what happened to Marissa twice! And she just left her there. I ran out the door without saying anything and I ran until I was at the park. When I got there I saw her be picked up and they were carrying her towards the van. I ran to the van punched 2 of the guys that were carrying her in the face and the 3rd jumped in the van and drove away. I ran and grabbed Ulentra.

"Ulentra are you awake?" no response. I picked her up and ran with her back to the house.

"Robin Gerard somebody help!!!!!!!!" Well the entire house was to me in minutes. I had set her down on a couch.

"What happened and if this is a fans doing they really need to get over these issues it's annoying and it hurts" Marissa knew how she felt only worse.

"Well when I ran to go get her there were hese 3 guys-"

"It was morgan's friends"

**Ulentra**

"It was morgan's friends" they all stared at me.

"I am not an idiot and I am fine I might have a concussion though. Hit to the back of the head" I pointed to my head and got up.

"I will be right back" Frank grabbed my wrist.

"I am coming with you" I grabbed his hand and we were at Morgan's house in seconds. I knocked on the door and he answered.

"Where are your friends?" Frank sounded like he was going to kill them when he found them.

"I don't know where they are and I didn't think they would do anything or I would have told you"

"Well thanks" We walked away and before we got to the house I stopped and he looked at me.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Where it is like 2 in the morning and I think you should sleep because of the nasty bump that you are going to have on the back of your head soon"

"Well I don't want to and I think we should go somewhere else"

"Where?"

"IDK but some where we can be alone"

"How about we walk down to the park and walk around there for awhile"

"Deal" We walked to the park and stayed there for awhile. I yawned as the sun started coming up and the 2 of us just stayed there watching the sun come up. On the way back we almost got run over because I was too tired to walk so Frank said he would carry me but before I could oppose he had me in his arms and we were almost home now so I didn't feel bad until that crazy driver almost hit us. I felt bad.

"Watch where your going!!!!"

"Nice but he is going to come after us now" as Frank said that the car stopped and started backing up.

"Shit they really are going to come after us!!" I jumped out of his arms took off my heels and started running towards the house. Frank caught up with me and we made it home and started laughing as Bill and Robin came down.

**Robin**

Bill and I heard laughing so we stopped packing and ran down stairs. It was Frank and Ulentra stumbling through the door laughing.

"Hows it going?" Ulentra was still laughing before I answered.

"good packing we have to leave in 15 minutes" She was immediately quiet after I said that.

"Today I thought you guys were leaving tomorrow" She look upset.

"No we decided to leave today' I gave her the I-told-you-why-last-night look.

"Ok" she immediately looked better.

"Yeah well we are going to finish packing can you guys drive us?"

"Yeah sure I just need some energy drink or something" She walked away and came back with 2 rockstars and gave one to Frank.

"thanks" he kissed her cheek

"Ok well be down in 10" I ran upstairs with Bill and we finished packing and when we got back down stairs Frank and Ulentra were making out .

"Ok well we have to go" They stopped and looked up at us.

"OK well in the van I suppose" Ulentra grabbed her keys and we were off. I was sad to be leaving them right now but I wanted to get back to Germany because I wanted to tell him in Germany before the tour started. When they dropped us off it was a mess of tears and hugs but finally we got on the plane and I was asleep the entire way there. When we got off of the plane Tom and the guys picked us up but that was just a mess of hugs no tears. We were home fast and everyone else went to sleep because it was night there and they were use to it but Bill and I weren't so we stayed up and clean up our closet. I decided to tell him then.

"Um Bill can I talk to you for a second?" He look worried again.

"Yeah are you ok?"

"Sort of"

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Um well remember the thing with the silly string well… um…. Yeah.."

"What is wrong?"

"I am pregnant" He looked away I couldn't tell if he was shocked or mad. He ran out the door and the next thing I heard sounded a lot like "Ich werde ein Vati sein!!! Ich werde ein Vati sein!!!" then a lot of "schließen Sie it' s 2 morgens!!!" and "Groß für Sie Bill!!!" He ran back in and kissed me.

"When did you find out?"

"The morning of Ulentra's party and I was planning to tell you when we got back so we're back and I'm telling you!" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well I am glad you did" Silly string all over again.


	21. I am having a Bella moment!

**Marissa**

I was sitting in a chair waiting for Robin to walk to the Altar to marry Bill. That made 2 of my friends that were married to, well on of my friends, get married to their celebrity crush and the other get married to the hottest guy in her opinion in the band though she swore to the fucking Devil that she didn't like any of them. Yet she was married to one of them how does that happen? The music started playing and everyone turned around. She was beautiful in her white dress. I wanted to cry not only for her but for the fact that I would never see myself in a dress liked that. I sat there quiet by myself with only Ulentra because Frank was busy and William as touring. When it was all over the reception was nice it was completely willy wonka themed so there was chocolate everywhere. After The Wedding Ulentra and I were going to have to go to Michigan and go to college which Frank was paying the tuiton for Ulentra and William was paying my tuition which I told him he shouldn't do but was doing anyways. Did I mention that we were in Germany and were going to have to fly back? Well yeah we are in Germany and have to fly back but Robin was going to do online schooling so she could be with Bill because she was having a kid. When it ended we all said our goodbyes and she and Bill left for Chile for a week. Gustav drove Ulentra and I to the Airport where Frank was going to pick us up. That was like 20 hours away so I just sat in my seat and wrote or slept. Ulentra was asleep the entire time she said something about not sleeping at all the last 3 days. When we got to Michigan William picked us up so I ran over to him and jumped in his arms.

"I missed you sweetie"

"I missed you too are you ready to go to college?"

"Yes of course" He looked at Ulentra and I looked to see her winking at him.

"Can I take you out to dinner before I head to Illinois for the next concert?"

"Ok what time is it?"

"It's 7 so how about we drop the stuff off at the dorm and drop Ulentra off too and go out?"

"Ok besides she needs to call Frank"

"Why?"

"They are on the phone with each other constantly and I think she said something about them moving in together"

"What about you?"

"I guess I get my own dorm"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Ok well let's go"

We walked over and got our stuff into the car. We dropped Ulenttra off and carried our stuff upstairs and she called Frank while we were walking out the door. We went to a Burger King because I said I wanted a burger when he asked. We sat here him with his hood on and with sunglasses. We ate and then started talking.

"Do you love me unconditionally?"

"Oh course William why do you even ask?"

"Because I needed to make sure" He got up and went on to his knee.

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course William"

"Good see I had to ask"

"I understand" He slipped the Diamond ring on my finger.

"No do you love me?"

"Of course"

"Good then tonight I want you to really trust me"

He didn't speak at all he was thinking about what I was saying he knew what I meant and he knew I was saying and he knew that I was 19 so I would be fine.

"I don't know I don't want you to end up like Robin and not be able to go to college because I would be worrying about you too much"

"I know that's why I am asking you to trust me because I don't want to at all"

"I know that and BTW I think we should get married after you get out of college"

"Yeah I understand"

"Ok"

"well I need to catch my flight so can you drive me to the airport and That car is a personal present from me" I looked out the window at the car we were just driving in.

"You bought me an escalade?"

"Yes well you have 2 friends who are each married to a person in a famous band so better to have more room then none"

"I see you point and thank you so much I love it and When are you coming back to see me?"

"3 months but I will call before and after every show k?"

"K" we went and got back into the car and I drove him to the airport. I walked him inside and said good bye. I drove back to my Dorm to find Ulentra still talking to Frank. They were talking about moving in together again. I was a little upset that William had to leave so I just went to sleep without changing or anything.

**The Next Day**

I woke up to Ulentra sitting on her bunk yelling something about it being to early. Yeah it was like 5 and I had no idea why we were awake school didn't start for another 2 weeks. I got up anyways and made myself some coffee that she took from me so I had to make more. We decided to go out for awhile so she decided it was time for another tattoo. God how many tattoos was she going to get before she realized she was involuntarily hurting herself. Well she got a vampire bite complete with blood on the side of her neck. After that we went shopping of course. She got 12 pairs of striped tights that were all different colors. I got jeans and a hoodie. When we got back our door was open. I was scared and didn't want to walk in. I did anyways and Frank was sitting on Ulentra's bunk.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to see L"

"L?"

"That's my nickname for her"

"Your named her after a scarily good detective guy from her favorite Manga?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Do you read Manga?"

"No never had time but I might read it now"

"Because Ulentra likes it?"

"Of course it gives us more to talk about"

"Ok" I walked over to my dresser and put my new clothes on top of it and was trying to decideif I wanted to take the ring off or leave it on.

"When did he ask you?" Frank saw the ring on my finger while I was talking to him.

"Yesterday before he left to go back on tour"

"Why do you seem so upset then?"

"Ulentra has you and Robin has Bill and I still feel bad for how I made him feel after I left him for Gabe and I don't know if I am making the right decision and and…" I was crying now and Ulentra walked in. She saw Frank and ran over to him. I heard some whispering and I sat down where I was and they sat on either side of me.

"Well do you love him?"

"Of course I love him why would you even ask that Frank I feel like I am having a Bella moment!"

He looked over to L and mouthed _Bella moment?_ She stared at him and mouthed back _Twilight series_. He nodded.

"Well Who is he to you Jacob or Edward?" Frank was really good at making people fell better.

"Edward"

"See So William is something you need and Gabe is something you still need but only because he has been a part of your life"

"I feel better now Ulentra why couldn't you have married him earlier we could have used him after that whole gay marriage thin-"

"NO WE DIDN'T NEED HIM THEN!!!!"

"Gay marriage?"

"Yeah we had "Weddings" between either 2 guys or 2gi-"

"He doesn't need to know!" I looked at her and laughed I forgot what happened with her.

"So who did you marry?" I pointed to Ulentra. She got up and walked out the door.

"I don't think I was supposed to tell you"

"Yeah me either well I better go get her" He got up and ran after her. I got up and my phone rang it was William.

"Hello?"

"Hey I miss you"

"I miss you more"

"Ok well some of the tour got cancel because of some accident so I can come see you in a month"

"Oh cool well I got to go you know last minute stuff for school"

"Ok well I will call you after the show k?"

"K bye"

"Bye" I hung up on him and walked to my bed I got out my computer and started to read the last 80 or so chapters that I hadn't paid attention to in Ulentra's story. I only read 3 chapters before they came back into the room. After that I left. I had no idea why I just wanted to leave them alone.


	22. I call the orange skittles!

**Ulentra**

I left after the whole gay marriage thing I didn't want him to know about that because I was the only one who still had their ring because I miss that person a lot. I started walking towards the car. As I got in he was standing in front of me before i could close the door he got in and forced me to go to the passenger side of the seat.

"Are you mad because I really don't care about something that happened 4 years ago you know that right?"

"Yeah I was just mad that when I said you didn't need to know she kept speaking"

"People do that it is human nature we all talk too much"

"Like you are doing right now?"

"Ye- Hey!"

"I was just kidding Frankie"

"So was I" He kissed me.

"I have something I want to show you"

"What?"

"You'll see" he started the car and took out a bandana and blindfolded me. I trusted him so I just started texting Marissa to see if she was ok. I texted are you ok but I had to have Frank read it because I couldn't see.

"What does that say Frankie?"

"It says I'm fine thanks for asking"

"Thanks" I texted her back and said you're welcome and what brought that on.

"Frank what does that say?"

"I had been thinking about it after Robin's wedding why? Are you texting Marissa blindfolded?"

"Thanks and yes I learned how to do that my freshman year so I could text and not have the teacher's see"

"Nice" I sent her back just asking because you sounded really depressed and you're not allowed to hurt yourself because you swore on cobra starship and the academy is in 9th grade and I swore on MCR remember that?

"Frank what does that say?"

"Yeah I remember that but I won't get hurt they would"

"thanks" I texted her back so hurting yourself hurts them how? Because if you are saying that the lead singers are like both your boyfriends then yeah I can see how.

"Frank what does that say?"

"Hey one of them is my fiancé and the other one forget about him"

"Thanks" I texted her back ok I will remember that or maybe how much you hated me after I high fived Gabe.

"What does that say"

"I didn't hate you I envied you and I only said that"

"Thanks"

I texted her back Yeah and everytime I touched you you gasped and said yea Gabe Saporta germs.

"We are here"

"Ok can you read this please?"

"Yeah it says that was because I didn't get to touch him"

"Thanks" I texted her back and said no that was because you were crazy gtg bye.

"Ok well were getting out of the car"

"Ok I am ready" He came to my side of the car and picked me up.

"You didn't have to carry me"

"Yeah I did I didn't want you to know where we are"

"I will know in second anyways"

"Ok well here we are" he opened a door and put me down. He took the blindfold off so I could see the apartment we were now standing in a beautiful apartment with black walls and red stripes on the walls. There was a kitchen and a couch with 2 guitars for guitar hero sitting on it. There was a tv and 4 selves full of dvds and video games. There was an xbox 360, playstation 3, and a gamecube. Frank knew I loved that snowboarding game on the game cube. The entire time Frank had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

"I s this for us?"

"Of course"

"I love it"

"I thought you would now lets go see the bed room and the music room"

"Music room?"

"You'll see"

He grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall way to a door.

"This is the bedroom" He opened the door to reveal a bed and dresser in a black and white room. I had told him that if I ever got my own house I would want a good vs evil room with evil winning of course. So the room was mostly black. I walked to the bed and sat down it was so soft I loved it. I got up and walked out.

"That's the bathroom" he pointed to the door that was after the bedroom door. I kept walking.

"And this is the music room"

He opened the door the reveal a drum set, microphones, basses, guitars and everything to record. I loved it.

"OHMIGOD!!!!!! When did you do this?!?!"

"Like a month ago"

"Awweee Frankie I love it a lot" I kissed him.

"What abou-"

"William got her an apartment to"

"And they are living together?"

"Yeah but not for a month when he comes back to show her their apartment"

"Oh well that's great"

"Yeah well you can come by whenever you want because I know that you want to stay with her until he gets back"

"Yeah but tonight I think I'll stay here with you"

"Really?"

"Yeah she needs some alone time I just need to go get somethings from the dorm"

"Ok well I can stay here and you can go back if you want"

"Yeah I'll be back in like 30 minutes"

"K ttyl"

"since when do you text talk?"

"Since I meet you"

"See I knew I could change you Frankie and I seem to remember you are turning 20 in like a month and a half"

"I don't want anything"

"To bad I will call Gerard bye" I left before he could say anything else. I called Gerard on the way to the dorm room.

"Hello?"

"Hey gee it's Ulentra"

"Oh hey what's up?"

"I want to throw a party for Frankie"

"Ok when where I will handle everything else"

"Ok um Halloween and maybe we can throw it… no never mind I have no idea where to throw it"

"I will take care of that too then is this just us party like everyone in the band or no?"

"just us it seems nicer and I think we should fill his room with skittles so when he wakes up all he can see is skittles"

"That is all you and if it counts as a prank nice one"

"Thanks ok when are you guys gonna come?"

"How about we come on the 28th?"

"Ok see you then"

"Bye Sugar"

I hung up as I got to the dorms. When I walked into my dorm Marissa was asleep on her bunk with her laptop on her lap which ment she was either surfing the web o writing. I picked it up and looked she had been reading my story again. I wish she would write more of her story I really liked that one. I turned off her laptop and put it on her desk. I grabbed an outfit for me for tomorrow. I grabbed my make up bag and my tooth brush and tooth paste and grabbed 3 rockstars from the fridge we had and just before I left her phone went off. I grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marissa?"

"No it's Ulentra Marissa is asleep"

"Oh ok can you tell her that I'll call her when she wakes up?"

"Yeah bye"

"Bye"

I put her phone back and wrote her a note so that she wouldn't freak and also told her that he called. I left and the drive home was quiet so I took out my Itouch. That was the one thing that I have had forever and it won't be replaced at all because it was given to me y a friend that died and it was a special order. It had the demolition lovers II drawing that Gerard did on the back of it and it had a picture of me and frank in the same way as the people in the drawing as the back round. I loved it so much. I was listening to Demolition lovers as i walked into the apartment and was attacked by Frank.

"Hey" I fell to the ground.

"What this is my real meeting you because we were both so worried about Marissa I forgot about my plan but now we're alone.." He picked me up and carried me to the couch.

"Not tonight"

"who said I didn't want to just kiss you?"

"I did"

"Well too bad" He kissed me again and he started kissing my neck but I stopped him.

"I just got another tattoo on my neck!" I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He followed me.

"I'm sorry what did you get this time?"

"Vampire bites"

"with an s or without?"

"s included and blood cam with them" I turned so he could see it.

"Nice well do you want some skittles?"

"I call the orange ones!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"I think I did!"

I ran out of the bathroom and to the kitchen and they were sitting there on the counter and I made a grab for them but he got them first.

"Just because you're my husband doesn't mean I won't kick your ass for my skittles"

"Yeah I know that but you were a fan before that so you can't"

"Yeah why?"

"did you ever read the Mcr bible?"

"I cowrote it"

"So you were a dedicated fan?"

"Yes but I didn't do everything in that bible thank you very much and I like mikey's commandments the most well actually i liked Gerard's the most"

"Really? Wow that's not a shock did you ever play world of warcraft?"

"everyday after school for 3 years"

"Nerd" I jumped on him and took the skittles.

"Take it back"

"No"

"Fine then I'll call Gerard"

"I take it back!!!!"

"Fine" I dumped out the skittles into a bowl. I grabbed all of the orange ones out and gave him the bowl without the orange ones in it.

"Hey!! I wanted those!!"

"Well I wanted them more" I stuck my tongue out at him and he grabbed it.

"hey I wah ma touane black"

"What?" He let go of my tongue.

"I want my tongue back is what I said"

"Oh well I gave it back now you have to give me a kiss"

"why?"

"Because I am a patient loving hus-" I kissed him hard. Somehow we got to the bedroom and everything after that was a blur.


	23. Gabe went crazy!

**Marissa**

Ulentra stayed with Frank last night but she was here and William called he said he had a break for a day and didn't know what to do so I told him to go do something with Gabe which is when I found out.

"Hey isn't on tour anymore!?!?!?!?!"

"He went crazy like 2 weeks ago and I didn't know that he left and The rest of the band went with him"

"Where is he?"

"At his house"

"Ok I need a plane ticket and a rental car"

"Ok well I thought you would want to go see him the plane ticket was just emailed to you and I will take care of the car unless you want to drive"

"No I'll fly"

"Ok"

"Ok thanks bye"

"bye"

As I hung up and started packing. I hoped he would feel better if I talked to him again. I could only hope though.

**Ulentra**

I woke up and got in the shower while Frank was still asleep. I got dressed in my black and red tights, black jean short shorts, a red spaghetti strap top, a black fishnet hoodie, red and black mesh armwarmers, and all black high top converse. I walked out to the kitchen and decided to make some skittle pancakes. I started making them at the same time my phone started ringing. After I had 1 pancake cooking I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"{

"GabewentcrazyandCobrastarshipisn'tontouranymoreandGabeisinJerseysndineedtogotalktohimandiamleavingin18hours!!!!!!!!!"

"Ok well I am going to come with you"

"Ok well I leave in 18 hours and the flight number in 1116"

"Ok well I will call you when we are ready k?" Frank walked out as I put his plate on the table and started putting mine together.

"K well I need to go pack so I will see you guys later k?"

"K bye"

She hung up and Frank came over and hugged me.

"You made pancakes?"

"Not just any pancakes taste them" He walked over and sat down but waited for me to sit before he started eating and smiled.

"Skittle pancakes!!!!!!"

"Of course and we are going to Jersey tonight because Gabe went crazy"

"Ok well lets eat and I will go get dressed then we can see how much time we have left"

"Ok"

We finished eating in like 20 minutes. Frank went and got in the shower while I cleaned up breakfast. He came out 30 minutes later and sat on the couch and I came over and sat with him.

"So what do you want to do because we are both packed"

"I don't know Frank"

"Well ok"

"Oh actually can I go get some more tattoos I want like 4 more tattoos"

"Yeah I want some more too lets go"

We got u[p and left. Frank got some stuff on his arm and leg. I got a chainsaw armband above my elbow, a black rose with thorns on my collarbone, a scorpion on my outer right ankle, and poetry on my right hand. After that we went back and grabbed our stuff before going to get Marissa.


	24. AN

I will adding new chapters soon but for now congratulations to Gerard and Lyn-z who became first time parents on Wednesday! The baby's name is Bandit Lee Way! Well anyways fyi I will be adding most likely after june 5th. Curse Summer school!


End file.
